Une nouvelle relation
by DaiKise Hisui
Summary: Voici l'histoire de la mise en couple d'Aomine et Kise, qui comporte aussi bien ses hauts que ses bas.
1. Commencement

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je me lance enfin sur ce site ! Depuis le temps que je le voulais X) Je lis énormément de fanfictions et j'ai donc tenté d'en écrire sur mon couple favori AoKise ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _PDV Kise_

La balle rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant et je réalise que j'ai perdu, que j'ai échoué face à Aominecchi. Il m'a tout simplement battu à plate couture. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant, j'ai tout tenté mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je dois me faire une évidence, je ne gagnerai jamais contre lui. Celui avec qui j'ai joué durant tout le collège, celui avec qui je me disputais, celui qui m'a battu. Il me semble tellement loin maintenant. Complètement hors de portée. J'ai l'atroce sentiment que jamais je ne pourrai l'atteindre. J'ai horriblement mal, cette douleur me prend aux tripes et je m'effondre à terre. Aomine me fixe tandis que je peine à me remettre debout. Une main s'approche de mon visage pour m'aider. Serait-ce lui ? Non. Il ne faut pas rêver. Senpai arrive et me relève, alors je pleure, je ne tiens plus. Tant pis si Aomine se moque, s'il ne veut pas me réconforter, si il me dit que je ne vaux rien. Tant pis...

Quelques mois plus tard

Bientôt, Rakuzan va affronter Seirin. Akashicchi contre Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi. Je me demande ce que va donner l'issue du match. Pour l'instant, je me contente de me préparer pour aller à mon shooting photo. Je prends mon téléphone, branche mes écouteurs et me déguise avec un chapeau, des lunettes noires et une écharpe pour qu'on ne me saute pas dessus dans la rue. Je ne suis pas si connu que ça non plus mais je préfère prendre mes précautions. Il est encore tôt et les rues sont étonnamment calmes pour un jour en pleine semaine et un vent glacial me fouette visage alors que je sors de chez moi. Il fait encore froid dehors alors je marche un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire et m'abrite sous l'arrêt de bus que je rejoins chaque matin. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Senpai à côté de moi. Il m'observe un court instant avant d'enfouir son nez dans son écharpe, avec les rougeurs qu'il a il ressemble à un enfant. "Il est mignon." me dis-je. Enfin, à mon plus grand soulagement il semble ne pas me reconnaître et heureusement car sinon il m'aurait encore frappé sans raison.

Au moment de monter dans le bus, je fouille dans mon sac pour y trouver ma carte de bus mais sans succès, j'ai dû la laisser chez moi et en plus, je n'ai pas d'argent. Comme un abruti, je suis forcé de retourner jusqu'à mon pavillon et de repartir à l'arrêt. Évidemment quand j'y reviens, le bus que je devais prendre est déjà passé, je n'ai donc plus qu'à attendre le prochain. De ce fait, je me retrouve seul car Senpai a dû prendre mon bus et m'adosse contre le poteau des horaires. Malheureusement pour moi, je trébuche et me prend le poteau de métal en pleine figure. J'arrive difficilement à reprendre mes esprits mais je finis par me remettre sur pieds. "Je vais avoir une belle bosse." pensai-je en me frottant le crâne. Je m'appuie donc à nouveau sur le poteau, en ne trébuchant pas cette fois, lorsqu'un jeune homme se pointe et se place juste à côté de moi. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je réalise qu'il s'agit sans aucun doute d'Aomine. Je ne l'avais pas revu seul à seul depuis ma cuisante défaite contre lui. Cependant je ne vais pas jouer à faire celui qui est joyeux alors qu'il n'en est rien. Je n'ai qu'à l'ignorer, et puis de toute façon il ne risque pas de me reconnaître sous cet accoutrement.

Malgré ceci, il se met à ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Je finis par me demander sérieusement à quoi il joue lorsqu'enfin il finit par crier "Oï ! Kise !" Tel un idiot j'avais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, normal qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche ! Je les retire et lui répond d'un regard interrogateur. Lui, ne bronche pas et me dit : "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? T'es pas censé être à un shooting photo ou je ne sais quoi ?"

Non seulement, il m'avait reconnu mais en plus il savait exactement où et ce que j'étais supposé faire à cette heure-ci. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au hasard mais rien que le fait qu'il puisse penser à moi, me fit plus que plaisir.

"J'ai raté mon bus." lui avouai-je d'une petite voix.

"T'es qu'un abruti. Faudra pas venir pleurer si tu te fais virer monsieur la starlette blondinette."

Je ne répondis pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Même si je sentais qu'il voulait que je continue la conversation, je me tus.

"T'as perdu ta langue ? Ça te ressemble pas. D'habitude t'aurais pas arrêté de me parler." lança-t-il.

"Fatigué." murmurai-je.

Il est clair que je mentais, je ne voulais simplement pas m'éterniser avec lui. Je me sentirai trop mal à l'aise. Un long silence s'en suivit mais, au bout de quelques instants, Aomine s'avança vers moi et arracha mes lunettes. "Hé ! Rends-moi ça !" criais-je en sautant pour les attraper.

C'était bien évidemment sans compter sur les 3 centimètres de plus qu'Aomine possédait par rapport à moi ce qui lui donnait léger avantage niveau taille.

"T'as pas besoin de ça, y a que moi ici." insista-t-il. Sur ces mots, il enleva également mon bonnet, dévoilant ainsi mes cheveux blonds.

"Aomine ! Arrête ça !"

"Aomine ?" dit-il, visiblement surpris.

"Quoi ?" m'impatientai-je.

"Non rien."

Je savais très bien qu'il réagissait au fait que je ne l'ai pas appelé Aominecchi. Depuis mon échec face à lui lors du match, il m'était tout bonnement impossible de l'appeler comme à l'époque du collège. Profitant de son moment d'inattention, je repris mes affaires et les rangeai dans mon sac. Ça ne servait plus à rien de me cacher désormais. Le silence revint une fois de plus.

"Kise, on pourrait se refaire un 1 contre 1 ?"

La question me prit tellement au dépourvu que je manquai de m'étouffer. Était-il vraiment sérieux ? J'hésitais à répondre.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave."

"Non non, ça me dérange pas au contraire. Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse ?"

"Après ton boulot."

On se mit d'accord pour qu'il vienne me chercher à la sortie de mon travail à 20h et qu'on aille jouer sur le terrain de basket près de sa maison. Rien qu'à l'idée que nous allions nous affronter à nouveau me rendit incroyablement heureux. Je cachais mon sourire sous mon écharpe qui était finalement bien utile. Lorsque le bus arriva enfin je le pris et je vis Momocchi rejoindre Aomine à l'arrêt de bus. Sans m'en rendre compte, je ressentis une pointe de jalousie à la vue de Momocchi qui se collait à lui mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Après le travail où l'on m'avait reproché ma bosse causée par ma stupidité ce matin, j'étais complètement éreinté. Je me rhabillai et sorti alors du studio.

Toutefois je ne pouvais que reprendre des forces lorsque je vis Aomine vêtu de son habituel blouson m'attendre à la sortie de l'agence. Après de brèves salutations, je le suivis et nous arrivâmes sur le terrain puis commençâmes à jouer. Évidemment, il était toujours aussi fort. Néanmoins, ça ne me déplaisait pas de perdre, j'étais heureux de pouvoir rejouer contre lui et de revoir son sourire plein de satisfaction lorsqu'il jouait. À la fin du jeu nous étions tous deux épuisés et j'avais encore perdu. Tandis que nous discutions, une fine couche de neige se mit à tomber. Aomine, me voyant à bout de forces, me proposa de dormir chez lui ce que j'acceptai avec joie.

C'était la première fois que je me rendais chez lui et sans en connaître la raison, j'étais extrêmement nerveux. Aomine rentra le premier et me laissa m'installer dans le salon. Une fois mon manteau, mes chaussures et mon écharpe enlevés je m'assis au sol m'appuyant sur un coin de sa table basse. C'était une habitation relativement simple mais cela correspondait parfaitement à l'image que je me faisais de lui. Au bout de quelques instants, je m'étonnai du fait qu'il n'y ait personne à part nous.

"Tes parents ne sont pas là ?"

"Mon père n'a jamais été là et ma mère est parti à un séminaire pendant 2 semaines pour son boulot."

Quelque peu surpris par sa réponse, je mis un certain temps avant de souffler un "Ah je comprends mieux.", ce qui était totalement faux vu qu'il insinuait que son père n'avait strictement jamais existé dans sa vie. Je pris tout de même la décision de ne pas l'interroger là-dessus car il me semblait être un sujet sensible.

"Je vais prendre une douche. Fais comme chez toi." annonça-t-il. Aomine parti, je scrutai le salon et vis alors, caché sous la table basse, des DVD pornos avec en couverture des filles avec des ballons de baudruches à la place des seins. "Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui." me dis-je. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'Aomine sortait déjà de la douche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer malgré moi. Il était trempé de la tête au pied, portait son jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche complètement ouverte laissant ses abdominaux à ma vue. Je suis sûrement resté au moins une bonne minute à admirer son corps de rêve.

"Alors tu veux en regarder un ?" dit-il en observant ses DVDs que j'avais dans la main.

"Hein ? Non je suis tombé dessus par hasard c'est tout !" je me justifiai en rougissant d'embarras.

"T'es sûr ?"

"Oui !" protestai-je.

"Ok ok t'énerve pas." ria-t-il.

Cette discussion terminée, Aomine me fit rentrer dans sa chambre et me dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre lit et qu'il ne possédait pas de canapé (ce que j'avais pu vérifier), même si cela me paraissait impensable de vivre sans un bon canapé, je me tus. Comme il n'était pas une ordure, il n'allait pas me laisser dormir au sol ou dans un fauteuil. La seule option qu'il me proposa était donc de dormir dans son lit, avec lui. Sa chambre était assez spacieuse et plutôt simple comme le reste de son appartement, de teinte bleue foncée avec quelques touches de couleurs de part et d'autre mais en somme, cela restait une pièce particulièrement sobre pour un adolescent de 16 ans. Je m'attendais clairement à tomber sur un bordel pas possible mais finalement il n'était pas aussi bordélique que je l'aurais cru. Une fois de plus, il exposa son torse nu face à moi pour se changer. Décidément, soit il n'a aucune pudeur soit il veut que je fasse une crise cardiaque.

Il ne mit qu'un simple bermuda et un débardeur moulant ce qui mettait explicitement sa musculature en valeur. Pire que si je devais passer le plus gros examen de ma vie, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mes tentatives pour me calmer n'y changèrent rien et mes joues étaient probablement plus rouges qu'une tomate mûre. Lorsque vint mon tour de me changer, je tentai de faire le plus rapidement possible et j'enfilai mon t-shirt large jaune et mon jogging noir. Sans un mot, je pris place dans le lit et je patientai qu'il se retourne dos à moi pour que je puisse me retourner vers l'intérieur du lit sans être gêné. J'entendis le froissement de la couverture et pivotai alors de l'autre côté. Il était tellement proche. Tellement proche que je commençai à l'observer tandis qu'il était dos à moi. Sa nuque, son dos, ses cheveux, sa respiration me rendaient complètement dingue.

Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ne devrais pas être fasciné par un homme à ce point quand même ! De plus il a tellement de magasines et DVDs pornos qu'il ne peut être qu'hétéro et de plus, j'ai plein de fans rien que pour moi ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce si différent quand il s'agit d'Aomine ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tourner la page depuis ma défaite contre lui ? Je le sais. Je sais très bien pourquoi. Je l'aime. Je l'aime depuis tellement longtemps.

"Je t'aime..." murmurai-je tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Il gémit avant de se retourner face à moi puis il ouvrit brutalement ses yeux bleus profonds et me fixa. Par réflexe je m'éloignai de sa tête. Il marmonna : "T'as dit quelque chose ?"

"Non rien désolé de t'avoir réveillé." me rattrapai-je.

Malgré mon excuse, Aomine continuait de me fixer. Son regard imperturbable était aussi fascinant qu'un océan au plus profond des abysses. Avant même de le réaliser, je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ces deux prunelles d'un bleu sombre tel un goufre.

"A-Aomine ?" je parvins à balbutier.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus comme avant ?"

"Je... Je n'y arrive plus..."

"Comment ça ?"

"Oublie c'est rien d'important."

Je me retournai vite dos à lui. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux avec ce mensonge. Deux bras puissants passèrent alors autour de ma taille et Aomine se colla à mon dos.

"Kise..." soupira-t-il.

Si sa voix me fait autant d'effet, raison de plus pour ne pas lui répondre. Si Aomine commence, je ne pourrai pas lui résister.

"Kise..." répéta-t-il.

Sa voix douce et grave m'enivrait tandis que ses mains commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus baladeuses et passèrent sous mon t-shirt. Il toucha mon torse, mes abdominaux, mes pectoraux et il insista en m'embrassant le cou de manière très explicite. J'avais énormément de mal à résister mais il le fallait. Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit.

"Kise.." soupira-t-il de façon extrêmement langoureuse.

Il passa sa main sous mon t-shirt et n'arrêtait pas de toucher mon corps. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement au moment où il me susurra : "J'ai envie de toi Kise."

"A-Arrête."

"Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu." insista-t-il.

"A-Aomine.."

C'était faux je le voulais. Je voulais Aomine tout entier, sentir son corps contre le mien, découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui. Soudain les images de ses DVDs et sa relation avec Momocchi me revinrent en tête et je le repoussai vivement.

"Arrête ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as envie de me faire l'amour."

"N'importe quoi ! Tu délires complètement !"

Il approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du mien et murmura : "Allez, avoue-le Kise... Tu me veux.."

"Je...ne... te veux pas..."

"Menteur..."

"JE NE MENS PAS !" hurlai-je.

Aomine resta scotché sur place. Il est vrai qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu dans cet état là.

 _PDV Aomine_

Kise s'était énervé. Il m'avait hurlé dessus. Je ne comprends pas, je sais qu'il en a envie ! Pourquoi refuse-t-il qu'on fasse l'amour ensemble ?

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kise ?" demandai-je.

"Tu n'es pas gay... Tu es hétéro et je le suis aussi. Alors arrête ces conneries."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Décidément j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre.

"Tes pornos, Momocchi.. Bref tu sais que tu n'aimes pas les hommes !"

"Et toi ? Tu n'aimes pas les hommes ?"

"...Non... Mais à cause de toi je ne sais plus voilà !" cria-t-il.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. À cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ? Qu'il m'aime ou que je le perturbe physiquement ? Une douce chaleur envahit mon corps et sans y prêter attention, mon instinct fit que je me radoucis la seconde d'après.

"Kise...je.." dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

Mais au contact de ma main contre sa peau, il me rejeta violemment ce qui eut pour effet de m'attrister. Cependant je suis assez contradictoire alors la colère prend le plus souvent le dessus comme maintenant.

"Mais toi ce n'est pas le cas alors arrête !" cria-t-il.

Sur ces paroles il se recoucha et me tourna le dos. Je remarquai soudain que de légères secousses faisaient bouger ses épaules.

"Kise..." murmurai-je tout en l'enlaçant par la taille.

"Lâche...moi." sanglota-t-il.

"Pas tant que tu pleures."

Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui et commençai à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Mes envies étaient entrain de me faire faire des choses que je ne voulais pas. Malheureusement, les pleurs de Kise redoublèrent. Il pleurait de plus en plus dès que je le touchais. Arrivant enfin à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, je m'arrêtai un moment. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça si il ne veut pas.

"Arrête...s'il te plaît...arrête... Je t'en supplie... Aominecchi..."

Mon cœur se réchauffa à l'entente de mon surnom habituel. Il m'avait de nouveau appelé Aominecchi.

"Kise, mets-toi face à moi." lui ordonnai-je.

"Non..." "Kise." insistai-je.

Il finit enfin par se retourner et me montrer son visage plein de larmes. Un peu gêné par la situation, je lui essuyai les larmes avec mes mains.

"Désolé, je suis pas habitué à ce genre de choses... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Kise. Pardonne-moi." dis-je en l'enlaçant.

"Aominecchi..."

On se regarda en face l'un de l'autre et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et charnues. Je l'embrassai doucement car je ne voulais pas le brusquer. On reprenait notre souffle de temps en temps puis on se réembrassait. Je passai ma langue dans sa bouche et partit à la recherche de la sienne. Nos langues se caressèrent et se touchèrent avec beaucoup de sensualité. Je m'arrêtai un moment pour reprendre ma respiration mais Kise en voulait encore. Il me suppliait, il était à bout de souffle, le visage rouge, la bouche ouverte et la langue légèrement sortie. Je rougis fortement à cette vue. Je m'empressai de recoller nos bouches ensemble et le rythme s'accéléra. J'en voulais plus, je le voulais tout entier. Je lui embrassai le cou, la mâchoire, l'oreille. Je l'entendais gémir. Kise n'était pas comme les autres. Il gémissait de plus en plus selon mes actions. Il m'excitait tellement que je devais me retenir pour ne pas lui faire l'amour sauvagement maintenant. Je lui enlevai son haut et passai mes mains sur tout son torse. Je me mis ensuite au dessus de lui et lui léchai le cou avant de descendre plus bas. Ma libido monta d'un cran tandis que je l'embrassai et laissai des suçons sur tout son corps. Avide de l'instant présent, je commençais à sentir Kise à bout de souffle.

"Aominecchi... J'en peux plus... Accélère..." gémit-il.

"Kise... T'es aussi pressé que ça ?" lui répondis-je ironiquement.

"La ferme ! T'es pas mieux je te signale !" rougit-il.

Je souris légèrement à la vue de son visage gêné puis, Kise m'enleva mon haut et fit glisser mon pantalon ce qui eu pour effet de ranimer ma libido. Il finit par enlever mon caleçon et je fis de même avec ses affaires. Tous deux nus, l'un contre l'autre, me procurait d'étranges et agréables sensations. Cette situation me rendait incroyablement heureux et nerveux à la fois. J'allais le faire. Kise et moi allions faire l'amour. Mon cœur battait la chamade et le stress m'envahit. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de stresser pour ces choses-là mais je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté le fait de coucher avec un autre mec. Pourtant, contre toute attente, ce n'était pas si désagréable et c'était même...bon. Des tas de questions se mirent à émerger dans ma tête : Était-ce sa première fois ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose si il se retrouve à faire sa première fois avec un gars ? Je renonçai cependant bien vite à trouver la réponse à mes questions car après tout, j'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps que je laissai mon instinct prendre le dessus et nous nous unirent pour mon plus grand plaisir.

 _PDV Kise_

Le lendemain matin

Je l'avais fait avec Aominecchi. Rien qu'à cette idée je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Toujours nus, dans le même lit, Aominecchi me tenait dans ses bras. Je me surpris à scruter son beau visage endormi, il avait beau ne pas être mannequin comme moi, il était bourré de charme et était la définition même du mot "sexy". Tandis que je l'observais sous toutes ses coutures, il ouvrit les yeux en baillant sans discrétion, me regarda un moment et se leva hors du lit pour sortir de la pièce. Je sentis un horrible goût amer dans ma gorge. Il faisait comme si je n'existais pas ? Après la nuit qu'on a passé ? Impossible... Je lui ai donné mon corps, ma première fois et c'est tout ce que je récolte ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'un abruti, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Plus qu'énervé je m'habille et sors de la chambre en me plantant dans le salon où il se trouvait.

"Aominecchi... On pourrait se refaire un 1 contre 1 ?"

Stupide, complètement con, n'importe quoi. De toutes les insultes que j'ai envie de lui balancer à la figure je ne trouve que ça à lui dire ?! Un 1 contre 1 ?!

 _PDV Aomine_

J'y crois pas. Il est censé me dire autre chose que ça non ? Ou alors il s'en fiche parce qu'il pense comme moi ? Sincèrement je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation maintenant, avec un gars en plus. Je ne peux pas le nier, hier j'ai laissé mes instincts prendre le dessus et je n'ai pas été capable de me contrôler. On a couché ensemble, ce n'est qu'après coup je réalise la chose. Est-ce que je lui aurais volé sa première fois ? Non impossible, avec toutes les nanas qui se collent à lui toute la journée il a forcément fait l'amour avec au moins l'une d'entre elles. Vu qu'il a l'air de prendre ça à la légère, je me rassure en me disant que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur, on s'est laissés emportés mais rien de plus. Pas d'amour, juste du désir sexuel.

"Maintenant ?" je l'interrogeai.

"Oui s'il te plaît. Mais cette fois je ne perdrai pas contre toi !" me lança-t-il.

Je rigolai à cette idée.

"Ça c'est toi qui le dit !"

Tout en sortant de l'appartement, il enfila une de mes vestes par inadvertance.

"Je vais m'entraîner !" cria-t-il.

Je lui répondis un "ok" endormi. Lorsque je m'apprêtai à sortir, le téléphone de Kise sonna. Je le pris pour lui amener mais sans faire exprès (ou pas) je déverrouillai son portable et tombai sur la liste de ses contacts.

"Senpai ((o(^∇^)o))"

"Kurokocchi ( ∀ )"

"Midorimacchi (´TωT`)"

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces smileys bizarres ? Kise est vraiment un bisounours comparé à nous. Sur le téléphone de Midorima je me souviens que c'est tout juste si il n'y avait pas marqué "Kise Shine" (Kise va mourir). La dernière fois que j'étais tombé sur le portable de Kise mon contact était "Aominecchi (σ≧▽≦)σ" et apparemment il ne l'avait pas changé depuis. Lorsque j'arrivai sur le terrain de basket Kise était assis par terre, le ballon à ses pieds et surtout, il avait mon téléphone dans la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon téléphone ?!" m'exclamai-je.

"Désolé je crois que je l'ai confondu avec le tien." me sourit-il.

"Au fait Aominecchi, c'est quoi ton mot de passe ? J'ai pas réussi à le déverrouiller."

"Ça te regarde pas."

"Allez ! Je suis sûr que tu t'es pas gêné pour regarder dans mon téléphone ! Et moi je suis gentil parce que j'ai pas de mot de passe !"

Je soupirai pour cacher mon désarroi face à ce blond plus que têtu.

"C'est non. Rends-le moi maintenant."

Dépité, il finit par me tendre le portable que je m'empressai de ranger dans ma poche tout en lui rendant le sien.

Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?

Après notre second match de basket en 1 contre 1, nous décidions de nous asseoir par terre.

"Aominecchi." dit Kise.

"Oui ?"

"Hier..."

"Et ba quoi hier ?" dis-je de façon nonchalante pour camoufler mon anxiété.

Je n'avais absolument pas envie de parler des événements de la veille.

"...C'était quoi pour toi ?" reprit-il posément.

Je commençais sérieusement à sentir mes nerfs se tendre à chacun de ses mots. C'était quoi ? Pour moi ? J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien du tout bordel Kise !

"C'était quoi ?" dis-je d'une voix un peu plus forte.

"Qu'est-ce que ça représentait ? Tu l'as fait parce que tu le voulais sur le moment ou parce que tu me voulais moi ?"

"C'était une erreur. Oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé."

Le silence qui s'abattit sur nous ne me plut pas du tout. Quoi ? Pour lui ce n'était pas une erreur peut-être ? Dans ce cas dis-le franchement au lieu de ne rien dire Kise !

 _PDV Kise_

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais aucun argument. Je me contentai de scruter le ciel bleu qui commençait à s'emplir de nuage. Je tentai tant bien que mal de voir les choses d'un œil positif mais en vain. Une erreur. Je déteste ce mot.

"Aominecchi" dis-je en me levant. "Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?" Je le regardai avec un magnifique sourire mais des yeux terriblement tristes. "Tu m'as...volé ma première fois... Une erreur ?" Je sentais la colère monter en moi à une vitesse ahurissante. "Te fous pas de moi ! Comment tu peux oser dire un truc pareil ?! Finalement c'était que pour le cul c'est ça ?! Dis-le moi franchement alors !" hurlai-je.

Des gouttes d'eau perlèrent à mes yeux tandis que je déversai toute ma haine sur lui.

"Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te le dise Kise ?"

"Oui. Que je puisse te haïr."

"Je n'ai jamais éprouvé un sentiment d'amour pour toi. J'ai couché avec toi parce que j'en avais envie sur le moment."

Il disait ça avec une telle facilité comme si mes sentiments lui étaient complètement égaux !

"Parfait. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir."

"Non, tu n'as pas besoin."

Sur ces paroles, il se leva en me laissant. Seul.

1 semaine plus tard (au lycée)

Un nouvel élève arrive dans la classe aujourd'hui. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble, apparemment il fait peur. Enfin on verra bien. Le lycée Kaijõ est assez réputé pour ses élèves obtenant d'excellents résultats, ce serait donc assez drôle de voir un délinquant traîner ici. La professeur arrive dans la salle de cours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel arrivant. Je vous prie de bien vous comporter en adultes et d'être gentil avec lui. Viens, entre."

"Yo !"

AOMINECCHI ?! C'est une blague ?! Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis que j'avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. Comme j'avais été surpris, j'étais debout au milieu de la salle et tout le monde me fixait bizarrement.

"Il y a un problème Monsieur Ryōta ?" m'interroge la professeur.

"Euh non désolé Madame." dis-je en m'asseyant.

"Bien."

Aominecchi me fixe mais il ne dit rien.

"Aomine tu peux aller prendre place derrière la table de Kise. C'est le blond.."

"Je le connais merci." coupa-t-il.

"Ah b-bon vas -y alors."

Je stresse. Aominecchi se place juste derrière moi. Je suis assis juste à côté de Senpai qui me regarde étrangement. Il me frappe la tête et je sens le regard d'Aominecchi sur moi car il n'a pas de voisin de table. Ça veut dire qu'il va m'observer pendant tous les cours !

"Kise concentre-toi sur le cours ! Je vais pas venir t'aider chez toi tous les jours !"

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive sachant qu'Aominecchi entend tout mais après tout, je m'en fiche. Je ne lui parle plus de toute manière.

"Senpai je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ça va !"

Le reste du cours se passe lentement mais comme d'habitude. Senpai me frappe à chaque faute que je fais sur les exercices et on finit par se faire virer de la classe. La prof vient nous chercher au bout de quelques minutes mais autorise seulement Senpai à rentrer. C'est injuste ! C'est toujours moi qui prends ! Je me mets à bouder tout seul dans mon coin lorsque la porte de la salle se réouvre et laisse apparaître Aominecchi.

"Et tu resteras avec Kise dehors jusqu'à la fin de l'heure !" hurla la prof.

"Gé-nial." pensai-je.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec lui, sachant que j'éprouvais une véritable haine envers lui. Il s'assit contre le mur près de moi.

"Kise..." Il commença à s'approcher dangereusement de moi, mon cœur s'affola et je fus pris de panique.

"Aominecchi arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!" dis-je en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser.

"Araignée." répondit-il en soufflant sur la bestiole dans mes cheveux.

"Ah-Ah... Merci."

Rouge de honte, je mis ma tête dans mes bras et n'osa pas la relever.

"Ça va ?" me lança-t-il d'une voix monotone.

"Hein ? Ah oui ça va. Et toi ? T'arrive à t'adapter au lycée ?"

"Ouais ça va."

"Cool."

Je voudrais arrêter la conversation mais ma curiosité me pousse à la poursuivre.

"Pourquoi t'as changé de lycée ?" "Problèmes de famille."

"Je vois."

10 minutes avant la fin du cours. C'est long et je m'ennuie encore plus que d'habitude. Je m'apprête à compter le nombre de carrés qu'il y a sur le carrelage pour passer le temps lorsque 2 filles d'une classe voisine se font exclure et s'approchent de nous. L'une des deux me saute dessus tandis qu'Aominecchi nous regarde d'un air mauvais.

"T'es jaloux ?" m'amusais-je.

"Pff tais-toi abruti." rougit-il.

"Trop chou." pensai-je avant de me secouer la tête.

Je suis censé le haïr merde ! Lorsqu'il comprend que la jeune fille m'ayant sauté dessus n'était autre que ma sœur aînée, il a l'air de se sentir plutôt idiot. Cachant mon rire pour ne pas me faire frapper, ma sœur nous laisse et repart avec son amie.

"Aominecchi, demain Senpai n'est pas là car il doit aller faire des examens médicaux." lui dis-je.

"Et ?"

"Et...est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on se mette à côté en cours ?" demandais-je timidement.

Aucune idée du pourquoi ni comment une idée aussi absurde a pu naître dans ma tête. Je le hais mais je lui demande d'être à côté de lui demain ?! C'est quoi au juste mon problème ?!

"T'as cru que je te servais de bouche-trou c'est ça ?" dit-il de manière agressive.

"Quoi ?"

"Écoute je suis pas là pour remplacer Kasamatsu quand il est pas là ok ? Je ne suis pas à ta disposition."

"Mais Aominecchi c'est.."

"Faux ? Je te crois pas. De toute façon c'est pas la peine de me demander."

J'y crois pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Moi qui essayait de faire des efforts, il m'impose SA façon de faire et je devrais m'y plier c'est ça ? Si il pense qu'il peut me traiter comme un chien, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

"Excuse-moi je voulais pas t'offenser Monsieur Aomine. De toute façon je serai mieux seul qu'à côté de toi."

 _PDV Aomine_

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ça se termine comme ça ? Évidemment que je veux être à côté de lui demain ! Kise est beaucoup plus complexe que ce que je pensais. Nos actions et réactions sont toujours totalement opposées. Il est joyeux et souriant, je suis froid et asocial. Il me rend dingue, pas sûr que je lui fasse le même effet. Attends quoi ? Comment ça il me rend dingue ?!

"On n'aurait pas dû."

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!

"On n'aurait jamais dû."

Tais-toi Aomine putain ! C'est le contraire de ce que je pense !

"On n'aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble !"

Les yeux de Kise s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure que je parle.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses ! Tu veux pas de moi ? Parfait ! De toute façon je t'ai jamais aimé, c'était seulement du sexe pour moi !"

Pourquoi je l'ouvre ? Pourquoi je mens putain de merde ?!

"J'EN VOULAIS QU'À TON CORPS ! SATISFAIT ?! RETOURNE AVEC KASAMATSU J'EN AI RIEN À BATTRE !"

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je suis complètement con ! Je l'ai déjà assez blessé comme ça et j'en rajoute un couche en plus ! Il pleure, il me fout une baffe. Il repleure, il me refout une baffe. Il ne s'arrête pas. Il me tape, coups de poing, coups de pied. Je n'ai même pas la force de riposter. Il me hurle dessus. Il me dit qu'il me haït, qu'il a eu tort de me faire confiance. Je ne ressens même pas la douleur quand il me frappe. Je ressens simplement sa colère, sa tristesse, son envie de me détruire. Je me hais. Il a raison, je ne vaux rien. On n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer. Jamais. La porte de la classe s'ouvre, on nous sépare. Kasamatsu tente d'arrêter Kise. Il le retient en le retenant par les bras. Ça me soûle, ça me gonfle, Kasamatsu est trop proche de lui et Kise ne s'aperçoit de rien. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Si il ne lâche pas Kise, je vais lui casser la gueule. Je le sens. C'est pareil qu'avec ce connard d'Haizaki. si je frappe Kasamatsu, Kise ne me le pardonnera pas mais ça commence à m'énerver de plus en plus. Heureusement pour lui, il finit par laisser Kise.

Il n'arrête pas de lui demander ce qui ne va pas. C'est pas ses affaires non ?!

"Kise c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être violent comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Kise baisse le regard, il commence à frapper le mur de toutes ses forces. Ses mains saignent, il ne parvient plus à se retenir. Kasamatsu tente de l'arrêter mais de rage, Kise le frappe. Kasamatsu tombe à terre, il ne bouge plus. Kise prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, se stoppa d'un coup et accourut auprès de son "Senpai".

"Senpai ! Senpai !"

Moi je ne bouge pas. Ah ça y est, les endroits où Kise m'avait frappé commencent à me faire mal. C'est drôle, ce n'est que maintenant que je ressens vraiment la douleur. Comme un poison qui agirait à retardement.

 _PDV Kise_

Le lendemain (au lycée)

Comme prévu Senpai n'est pas là. À mon avis il ne reviendra pas avant un moment après que je l'ai frappé. J'étais tellement en colère que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. C'est pour ça que j'essaie le plus souvent de rester souriant. Si je m'énerve ça ne se finit jamais bien. Jamais. Aomine arrive en classe et s'assoit derrière moi. Je le hais. Ou alors je me hais d'avoir été aussi naïf. Ça me fatigue. Je décide de faire comme si il n'existait pas. Malheureusement c'est de courte durée car je reçois une boule de papier sur le crâne. Évidemment ça ne peut être qu'Aomine vu qu'il n'y a personne d'autre derrière. Je regarde discrètement le bout de papier. "À la sortie des cours, au terrain de basket habituel. Faut que je te parle." Comme si j'allais accepter ! "Désolé je ne peux pas ou plutôt je ne VEUX pas." Au moins avec ça, c'est clair. Il ne risque pas de me répondre. Avant que je n'ai le temps de me réjouir de ma répartie sur bout de papier, je reçois à nouveau un "courrier". " Parfait, dans ce cas je t'y emmènerai de force." Aomine je te déteste. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix et puis après tout je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il a de si important à me dire. Je me contente de lui répondre un simple "Ok." et une seconde plus tard la prof m'interpelle.

"Kise tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure."

Ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi tout ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Après cette remarque je ne reçus plus de papier de la part d'Aomine jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Lorsque la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de l'heure sonna, je me rendis au bureau de la prof qui était accompagnée du principal. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la classe mais je remarquai Aomine s'adossant à la porte pour nous écouter.

"Kise Ryōta, en raison de ton comportement plus qu'inadmissible dans l'établissement, le principal et moi avons pris une décision."

"Mais Madame vous ne savez pas pourquoi je l'ai fait ! J'avais quand même de bonnes raisons !" dis-je en tentant de me justifier.

"On t'écoute." dit calmement le proviseur.

"Je..."

Je regarde Aomine sur le coin de la porte. Je ne peux quand même pas tout raconter aux adultes du lycée.

"Un élève m'a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il m'a violemment insulté publiquement. Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire."

"Que t'a-t-il dit précisément ?" me demande la professeur.

"... C'est personnel.."

"Je vois." conclut le principal.

"Dis-moi Kise cet élève dont tu nous parle, il s'agit d'Aomine n'est-ce pas ?"

Est-ce que je devais leur dévoiler ? Leur dire tout ce qu'il m'avait dit ? Dire que tout est de la faute d'Aomine ? Après tout je le hais alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème non ?

"Non. J'ai menti, j'avais juste envie de me défouler sur quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur lui parce qu'il était à côté de moi. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tout est ma faute."

Je le couvre. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a dit, ce qu'il m'a fait, je continue à le défendre ! Je n'arrive pas le haïr hein... Je me fais pitié.

 _PDV Aomine_

.. J'y crois pas... Kise vient de me couvrir... Il a menti pour me protéger, je ne comprends pas, je pensais qu'il me haïssait. La professeur et le directeur se regardent, acquiescent et annoncent la sentence.

"Monsieur Kise Ryōta, pour votre acte de violence intolérable dans le lycée Kaijõ vous êtes exclu du lycée pendant 2 semaines à partir de maintenant."

2 semaines ?! C'est pas un peu abusé ?! Je regarde Kise mais il ne me répond pas, il se contente de baisser la tête. Il salue les deux adultes et se retire en silence. Il passe devant moi comme si j'étais transparent, comme si je n'existais même plus à ses yeux. Je le retiens par le bras mais il tente de partir. Je ne cède pas et resserre mon emprise sur son bras.

"Kise pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'aurais dû dire que c'était moi !"

Il se retourne et me fixe le regard empli de colère et les yeux mouillés de larmes.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis con ! Parce que je n'arrive pas à te haïr ! Et parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai dit et fait je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Même si tu n'en veux qu'à mon corps ! Même si je ne suis qu'un abruti ! Même si...tu..ne m'aimes pas..."

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon pull tout en continuant de verser des larmes. Je suis tellement sous le choc que mes yeux restent écarquillés. Il l'a dit. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait... Sans m'en apercevoir une larme perle à mes yeux et coule le long de ma joue. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Kise, tout ça c'est de ta faute. Je n'aurais jamais pleuré pour quelqu'un avant mais à cause de toi tout est entrain de changer. Tu es entrain de me changer.

Nous décidons tout de même de nous rendre sur le terrain de basket pour discuter. Arrivés sur place Kise s'effondre sur le sol. Il reste allongé et me regarde. Il me fait un sourire forcé et me dit : "Content ? 2 semaines d'exclusion. Au moins on n'aura plus à se voir."

"Ouais.." dis-je d'un air peu convaincu.

Avant que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il se lève progressivement et s'approche de moi.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. C'est moi qui ai été trop naïf. Tu peux me gifler si tu veux après tout je l'ai bien mérité."

"Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est moi qui t'ai dit des choses horribles."

"Aomine, je vais me suicider."

À ces mots, je le gifle violemment et l'attrape par le col.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!"

"Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux me gifler. Il suffit de trouver les bons mots."

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est bizarre.

"Aomine, en vérité on n'a jamais vraiment été très proches. Je pense que ce que tu as dit l'autre jour était vrai. Tu n'en voulais qu'à mon corps et je n'en voulais qu'au tien. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était simplement du désir."

"Mais.."

"Ne nie pas s'il te plaît. Dis-moi que c'est vrai. Je t'en prie."

C'est faux... Je l'aime.. Ou alors est-ce qu'il a raison ? Ne voulais-je vraiment que son corps sans tenir compte du reste ?

"... C'est...vrai." dis-je en me résignant à riposter.

Kise me sourit d'une façon angélique.

"Demain Kurokocchi viendra au lycée faire un stage d'une semaine. Fais-moi plaisir et profites-en pour lui déclarer ta flamme d'accord ?"

"...O-Oï Kise.."

"Aomine...cchi.. Au revoir."

Il se retourne et s'en va, comme ce jour là. Oui c'est exactement la même scène que lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir.. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène une seconde fois, de ressentir à nouveau cet horrible sentiment m'arrachant les tripes. Sauf qu'il y a tout de même une différence. Cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui part mais lui. Mais je ne fais rien, je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas que cette scène se répète une troisième fois.

Le lendemain

Mon réveil sonne, avec un effort surhumain je parviens à m'extirper de mon lit. Je choisis quelques habits éparpillés sur le sol au hasard, les mets puis me lamente sur mon sort une fois de plus. Je me cogne partout, sur l'évier, sur les portes, sur les poignées. À croire que je suis maudit ! Après m'être brossé les dents, en essayant de ne pas me fracasser le crâne sur le bord du lavabo, je fais face à mon miroir.

"Ah... C'est pire que d'habitude."

Je m'observe encore et encore, plus je me vois plus je me trouve immonde. Je devrais peut-être sécher les cours mais si je ne me présente pas en classe je risque de me faire exclure comme Kise. Et voilà, je peux pas m'empêcher de toujours tout ramener à ce gars. Je sors machinalement de ma salle de bains et me stoppe soudainement lorsque j'aperçois une photo déchirée de partout et accrochée au mur pile en face de moi. Une photo de Teiko avec tous mes camarades du collège et surtout moi qui ait le bras enroulé autour du cou de Kise. Et lui qui sourit à mes côtés avec sa tête d'angelot. J'écrase violemment mon poing sur la foutue photo, le clou rouillé retenant la photo au mur s'enfonce dans ma chair et me fait saigner.

"Connard de Kise ! Tu me feras vraiment chier jusqu'au bout !"

Ma colère encore vive, j'arrive malgré tout à rejoindre mon arrêt de bus à temps. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens et évidemment Kise n'est pas là. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vérifie si il est présent. Bien sûr qu'il ne viendra pas, il est exclu. La seule personne qu'il y a ici, c'est moi. Je suis seul. Satsuki n'est même pas là pour m'occuper. Comme si je n'étais pas assez énervé, le destin se lie contre moi et décide de rajouter la "cerise" sur le gâteau comme on dit. Kasamatsu arrive avec qui ?! Cet enflure d'Haizaki ?! C'est du foutage de gueule. Pourquoi il est là celui-là ? Le destin aurait sérieusement pu choisir n'importe quelle "cerise" mais il a fallut qu'il m'envoie celle moisie et infestée de vers que l'on jette à la poubelle en premier à l'instant précis où on la voit. Cette pourriture ne cesse de coller Kasamatsu qui, apparemment, ne parvient pas à s'en débarrasser. C'est pas pour dire mais pour une fois je suis du côté de Kasamatsu.

"Fais pas ton radin Kasamatsu je te demande pas grand-chose."

"N'insiste pas. Je crois que t'as pas compris qu'on te haïssait tous. Après tout ce que tu nous a fait tu penses que je vais te faire une faveur en plus ?"

"Ok ok je me débrouillerai calme-toi." finit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

"Sale porc." je murmure discrètement.

"Eeeeeh ? Mais ce serait pas Daiki ?"

Et merde, j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule aussi. Avec sa tronche d'aliment périmé, il s'avance et enroule son bras autour de mon cou comme j'avais habitude de le faire avec Kise. Je le repousse assez fort pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas le moment et que ça ne le sera jamais.

"Eh ben, t'es bien agressif toi. Faut que je me venge t'sais. Tu te souviens du poing que tu m'as mis ? Faut que je te rende la politesse, c'est la moindre des choses pas vrai ?"

"La ferme. Si tu veux que je te remette une raclée pas de problème mais viens pas me parler comme si j'étais ton pote sale raclure de merde."

"Eh eh je te conseille de te calmer hein, moi je dis ça c'est pour ton bien t'sais A-o-mine-cchi."

Rien qu'à la façon dont il m'appelle ça m'irrite profondément. Il ne fait que mettre mes nerfs à vif et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Si je pouvais le frapper, il serait déjà à l'hôpital. Cependant, je préfère éviter les ennuis pour le moment. Il me fait son sale sourire d'enfoiré et répète sans cesse "Aominecchi" encore et encore. Je pète les plombs et l'attrape, en l'étranglant presque, par le col. Je dois faire peur vu la tronche qu'il tire et je dois dire que ça tombe plutôt bien car pour une fois j'ai envie de faire flipper les gens et surtout lui.

"Tu cherches les emmerdes c'est ça ? Essaie pas de te la jouer avec moi ok ? Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et c'est mon poing qui va revenir dire bonjour à ta sale gueule de cafard c'est clair ?"

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, je débute donc je suppose que j'ai du laisser passer quelques fautes (honte à moi )._

 _*Erreur de ma part : J'ai mis Kise et Kasamatsu dans la même classe alors qu'ils ont 2 ans de différence (ou 1 an je ne sais plus )._

 _J'essaie néanmoins de garder l'histoire cohérente et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop changé les personnalités de Kise et Aomine._

 _J'attends vos avis et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (si la fanfic vous plaît:) )_


	2. Réunion

_Voici le second chapitre ! Au programme l'arrivée de notre joueur fantôme préféré et d'un autre personnage !_

 _Risque de spoil si vous n'avez pas fini l'anime !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _PDV Aomine_

Malheureusement pour moi, sa tête effrayée disparaît pour refaire place à son sourire arrogant habituel. Ayant du mal à reprendre sa respiration, il se dégage de mon emprise et me murmure à l'oreille : "Eh ben je savais pas que Ryōta avait une telle influence sur ton comportement. Enfin j'vais pas chercher les embrouilles plus longtemps, j'me tire."

"Ouais c'est ça casse-toi."

Une fois parti, je suis encore sous le coup de la colère donc j'ai pas intérêt à rencontrer quelqu'un qui cherche la merde au lycée. Je finis par arriver à l'heure en cours, pour une fois. La place devant moi me paraît bien vide tout à coup. Il n'y a pas de touffe blonde qui me gêne pour voir le tableau, même si je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment. La starlette ne se fait pas martyriser par Kasamatsu et la prof. C'est drôle, on dirait presque que je suis dans une autre classe. Enfin pas vraiment non plus car Tetsu est à côté de moi cette fois.

"Aomine-kun ?" dit-il en me fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

Je sors de ma rêverie et lui répond machinalement d'un hochement de tête approuvé. Il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu mais je suis tellement ailleurs que pour l'instant, il n'est pas vraiment dans mes priorités.

"Aomine-kun pourquoi Kise-kun n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?" m'interroge-t-il avec son éternelle expression indéchiffrable.

"Il s'est fait exclure." conclus-je rapidement.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'étaler sur le sujet d'autant plus que ma matinée avait déjà été assez éprouvante. "Demain Kurokocchi viendra au lycée faire un stage d'une semaine. Fais-moi plaisir et profites-en pour lui déclarer ta flamme d'accord ?" Ces paroles me reviennent soudain en tête. Pourquoi m'a-t-il sorti un truc pareil ? Est-ce qu'il pense que j'accorde plus d'importance à Tetsu qu'à lui ? C'est vrai qu'on m'a toujours dit que j'étais proche de Tetsu mais je le considère comme mon frère, ça n'a rien à voir. Kise tu ne serais quand même pas abruti à ce point-là...

 _PDV Kise_

11h37, j'ai dormi beaucoup plus que d'habitude. D'ordinaire je me réveille environ à 5h30, ça doit être la fatigue. Après tout je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui alors ça ne fait rien. Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers ma salle de bains tel un zombie. Je m'observe dans la glace mais je n'aurais pas dû. Ça ne fait que me déprimer davantage. J'applique mon rituel comme chaque matin, je me lève, je tente de vérifier si je n'ai pas de bleus, et je me pèse. Heureusement que je n'ai pas de shooting photo prévu.

Pour la seule fois depuis le début de l'année, je m'accorde une journée farniente et m'écroule sur mon canapé. Je ne regarde même pas la télévision et me rendors automatiquement sur les coussins moelleux de mon salon. Lorsque que je me réveille à nouveau il est 21h43. Décidément je suis vraiment crevé aujourd'hui. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever de ma sieste qu'on sonne à ma porte.

Je fais comme si il n'y avait personne, je ne veux pas qu'il revienne. Sans réponse, il sonne à nouveau. Je commence à paniquer, mon cœur s'affole et je transpire fortement de partout. "Calme-toi Kise, calme-toi." je répète tout en serrant la main sur ma poitrine. Je supplie mon cœur de bien vouloir se calmer mais en vain, ça ne fait que le rendre plus fou.

"Eeeh Ryōta je sais que t'es là fais pas ta chochotte et viens m'ouvrir."

Non je n'irai pas, je n'irai pas. Je songe à m'enfuir mais je ne peux pas, je suis bloqué. Je n'arrive plus à bouger tellement j'ai peur. Je tremble et ma gorge devient subitement aride comme un immense désert de sable. Je déglutis péniblement mais même ma salive est amère. Je suis figé telle une statue je ne peux rien faire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus !

"Ryōta je vais enfoncer la porte si t'ouvres pas t'sais."

Je respire trop fort, il va m'entendre. Je deviens parano, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut sentir le moindre de mes mouvements depuis l'extérieur. Bordel de merde calme-toi ! Soudain, la porte tremble dans un bruit assourdissant, ça y est il va détruire la porte. Il va m'attraper. Je n'arrive pas à bouger merde ! Si je ne fais rien je vais encore me faire tuer. La porte s'ouvre dans un grand vacarme et Shougo-kun apparaît dans la maison.

Maintenant qu'il est là j'essaie encore une fois de bouger mais je n'y parviens pas putain ! Il vient, il s'approche de moi, je n'arrive même pas à le repousser. Il me fait une clé de bras et me plaque au sol.

"Eeeh ben t'en as mis du temps à m'ouvrir, il a fallut que j'ouvre moi-même t'as vu ça ? Hein t'as vu ça Ryōta ?" dit-il en m'écrasant le visage au sol.

Il me tient le bras et me force à me relever mais je refuse. Alors il me frappe violemment le dos, si fort que j'en ai le souffle coupé pendant d'interminables secondes. Je me lève avec beaucoup de difficultés car mon dos me fait horriblement mal. Il me prend par le cou et me plaque contre le mur.

"Ce serait dommage d'abîmer ton beau visage de mannequin hein ? Tu veux pas faire de la chirurgie esthétique ? Je peux te refaire le portrait s'tu veux ?"

"A-Arrête..." je peine à articuler.

Ma respiration est entrain de chuter à vitesse grand V. Je ne peux presque plus respirer mais je le supplie j'agrippe mes mains à son bras, je tente de lui donner des coups de pieds mais je n'ai plus de force. Je vois flou. Merde je vais m'évanouir à ce rythme-là, faut surtout pas que je perde conscience. Si je tombe dans les pommes Shougo-kun va me tuer, il va en profiter. Je...peux...pas..

 _PDV Aomine_

Les cours sont enfin finis et je décide de rentrer à pied avec Tetsu. On parle de tout et de rien comme au bon vieux temps. Je passe devant un café et propose à Tetsu d'aller manger quelque chose ce qu'il accepte volontiers.

"Aomine-kun ? Réveille-toi s'il te plaît." me secoue Tetsu.

"Aaaah quoi ? Merde je me suis endormi ! Il est quelle heure ? Je vais me faire tuer !"

"Il est 21h30." dit-il posément.

"Faut que je me grouille !"

Sur le chemin du retour, Tetsu me parle de ses amourettes avec Kagami. Pas que je sois jaloux mais ça fait depuis tout à l'heure qu'il en parle, je commence à être légèrement lassé. Sans faire exprès je baille ouvertement devant lui.

"Je t'ennuie Aomine-kun ?"

"Non c'est juste que je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi bavard. Enfin tant mieux, du moment qu'il te rend heureux." lui souris-je.

Il me rend la pareille.

"Dis Aomine-kun est-ce vrai que l'amour rend heureux ?"

"Ah... Je sais pas. Pour toi oui en tout cas."

"Pourquoi ? Pas toi ?"

"C'est compliqué tu vois.."

"Non je ne vois pas. Si vous vous aimez soyez un couple, si ce n'est pas le cas tournez la page. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses."

À ces mots je ne peux réprimer un fou rire.

"Tetsu t'as une vision bien simpliste de l'amour tu trouves pas ?"

"Non pas vraiment."

C'est sur cette réponse que notre conversation s'acheva. Le silence pesant mais auquel je suis habitué avec Tetsu commence à devenir de plus en plus lourd. J'essaie de lancer un sujet de discussion mais au bout d'à peine deux phrases, elle est terminée et l'absence de son revient. Ah... Si j'étais seul j'aurais mis mes écouteurs mais là ce n'est pas le cas et j'évite de les mettre tout simplement parce que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse la même chose. Sauf avec les personnes que je déteste évidemment. "Aominecchi t'as vu le nouvel article qui parle de moi ! Hein ? Hein tu l'as vu ? Regarde j'en ai 10 exemplaires si tu veux !"

C'est clair qu'avec lui j'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer tellement il prend de la place. Au moins, comme je ne suis pas du genre à parler beaucoup ça compense.

Tetsu ne parle toujours pas, il est trop occupé à manger sa glace comme à l'époque du collège. Tetsu et moi arrivons finalement devant sa maison, il me dit au revoir de la main et avant de rentrer chez lui il se retourne et me dit : "Aomine-kun ne laisse pas tomber Kise-kun s'il te plaît."

Je le fixe avec incompréhension et le regarde disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? C'est plutôt lui qui m'a laissé tomber. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui.

Je sais que quelques instants plus tôt je voulais à tout prix me dépêcher de rentrer sous peine de "me faire tuer" mais j'ai dit ça uniquement pour Tetsu. Ses parents sont gentils mais assez stricts pour ne pas le laisser dehors trop tard non plus. Maintenant, je peux faire ce que je veux. Je décide de traîner dans la ville. Je déambule à droite, à gauche. J'aime bien l'ambiance de la nuit, c'est calme, il n'y a que quelques lumières de temps en temps. Cette nuit est plutôt chaude mais agréable grâce au vent frais qui circule dans les rues. Je me promène, fais des vas et viens, m'assois un moment puis repart. Je m'occupe quoi. Il est 23h15, je marche là où j'en ai envie. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais j'y vais. Et puis c'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait chez moi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me retrouve devant la maison de Kise.

"Je fais vraiment pitié." me dis-je avec un air blasé.

Il est plus de minuit et toutes les lumières encore vacillantes se sont éteintes au fur et à mesure mais pas celles de Kise. Sa maison est toujours éclairée. Il doit être entrain de s'admirer dans sa glace. C'est vraiment un narcissique pas possible. Enfin je dis ça mais ça m'étonne car Kise a l'habitude de se coucher tôt, surtout avec son boulot de mannequin et sa passion pour le basket. Franchement jongler entre les deux c'est balèze. Bref, je vais pas poireauter trois heures devant son portail. Je reprends ma route et m'éloigne petit à petit.

Du moins je la reprends jusqu'à ce que j'entende un hurlement à vous glacer le sang en une fraction de secondes. Je n'y réfléchis pas deux fois, ça vient de chez Kise. Je reviens sur mes pas et me retrouve à nouveau devant l'immense portail en métal. Est-ce que je sonne ? Il ne doit pas avoir envie de me voir. Mais si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Non ça m'étonnerait venant de lui. Il a toujours été le plus joyeux de la bande, impossible qu'il soit triste. Les seules fois où il était déprimé et qu'il pleurait c'était pendant les matchs de basket. Je m'apprête à repartir lorsqu'un cri de douleur ressurgit à nouveau. Cette fois, j'appuie d'instinct sur la sonnette. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est de m'enfuir mais je ne le ferai pas tant que je n'aurais pas vérifié ce qu'il se passe.

C'est bizarre, personne ne répond. Il ne s'est pas assoupi tout en oubliant d'éteindre les lumières et en regardant un film d'horreur en plus tout de même ?! Ça fait un peu gros. Je ressonne. Toujours rien. Oï Kise qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?! Je me prépare à forcer la serrure du portail lorsque Haizaki ouvre la porte, à moitié à poil.

"Qu'est-ce que ?"

"Eeeeh tu tombes plutôt mal Daiki j'suis occupé là t'sais."

"Où est Kise, sale ordure ?"criai-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

"On traite pas d'ordure le petit-ami d'un mannequin dis donc !"

"P-Petit-ami ?" je bégaie.

"Ba quoi ça te choque tant que ça ? Tu crois qu'avec le succès qu'il a ,auprès des mecs comme des filles, il va se priver ? T'es bien naïf." éclate-t-il de rire.

"... J'me casse."

"Sa-yo-na-ra Daiki."

... Enflure de merde, comment Kise peut sortir avec lui ?! C'est une putain malédiction que j'ai ou quoi ?!

"A-Ao...mine...cchi.."

Kise ? Je me retourne vivement avant qu'Haizaki ne ferme la porte pour apercevoir Kise. Il saigne, il est à moitié mort ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

"Oï Haizaki !" dis-je en grimpant au-dessus du portail.

Je bloque la porte qu'il tente de refermer.

"Enfoiré qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Tu veux te joindre à nous Daiki ? Parfait."

Il me tire violemment le bras et réussit par je ne sais quel tour de magie à m'attacher avec une corde qui me colle à la poignée de porte de la cuisine de Kise. C'est là que je me rends compte de l'ampleur de ce qui se passait. Tout était détruit dans cette pièce, il y avait du sang partout et pire que tout, Kise qui gisait au milieu de ce foutoir entrain d'agoniser comme pas possible, les mains liées.

"Kise ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?"

Il ne parvient même pas à parler, il est dans un état pitoyable.

"Ça te plaît hein ? Le sol, la crasse, le sang pas vrai Ryōta ? C'est tout ce que tu mérites pas vrai ?" dit-il en écrasant le visage de Kise avec son pied contre le sol.

"Lâche-le ! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues enfoiré !"

Je hurle, je m'époumone mais il ne m'écoute pas et continue à frapper Kise de toutes ses forces.

"C'est un jeu très amusant tu verras, on s'amuse bien, n'est-ce pas Ryōta ?" rit-il en relevant la tête de Kise comme un vulgaire détritus.

"..."

"J'ai dit n'est-ce pas Ryōta ?!" hurle-t-il en éclatant la tête de Kise au sol, une fois de plus.

"...oui..."

Il est couvert de bleus et pleure avec l'énergie qu'il lui reste. Haizaki je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer !

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas pleurer sale merde !" lui crie-t-il à la figure.

J'essaie de toutes mes forces de casser mes liens mais je n'y arrive pas. Si je ne fais rien Kise va vraiment y passer pour de bon !

"Daiki."

Il ?! M'embrasse ?! Haizaki m'embrasse ?! Sans attendre , je le mords et lui fout un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

"Sale fils de chien ! Dégage de là !"

Il ne m'écoute pas, cet enflure ne m'écoute pas. Je vais le détruire !

"Dis Ryōta, ça t'as plu ?"

"...je..."

Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, il crache une énorme giclée de sang sur le parquet. Je me sens totalement impuissant... Il va vraiment mourir sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire ? Bordel !

"MERDE !" hurlai-je.

À ce moment précis, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

"Eh ! Shougo grouille-toi ! Tu l'as trop fait crier les keufs arrêtent pas de patrouiller devant la maison !"

"Pfff... Juste quand ça devenait intéressant. On remet ça à plus tard Ryōta ?"

Et il se barre de la maison. Une immense vague de soulagement me parvient et je soupire de fatigue. Putain, maintenant qu'on est censés être de nouveau libres je suis toujours attaché à cette maudite porte. J'ai beau forcer ça ne marche pas. Je pousse à fond sur la poignée et frotte la corde sur le métal ce qui finit enfin par la couper.

"Enfin ! Kise ça...va ?"

Ma joie s'estompe en un instant en voyant Kise au sol, inerte.

"O-Oï Kise ! Déconne pas ! Réveille-toi !"

J'écoute sa respiration mais je n'arrive pas à la sentir, je commence à m'affoler. J'ouvre sa chemise pour mieux écouter les battements de son cœur et c'est là que je le vois. Un coup de couteau en plein abdomen. Il a carrément une énorme hémorragie ! Et la blessure n'est pas récente.

"Putain... Ça fait combien de temps que t'es dans cet état-là ... Baka Kise.." Je m'effondre mais parviens tout de même à rassembler mon courage pour prévenir les secours. 

_PDV Kise_

Hôpital. Blanc. Flou. Je suis perdu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ah...je me souviens, Shougo-kun, Aominecchi...

"C'est plutôt pas mal hein... Je suis resté éveillé sans m'évanouir plus d'une heure cette fois..." me dis-je.

"Kise ! T'es réveillé ?!"

"A...o..mine..cchi ?"

"T'es réveillé pour de vrai ?!" s'exclame-t-il.

Je ne parviens pas à entendre tout ce qu'il me dit mais il a l'air heureux. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans cet hôpital au fait ? Une infirmière arrive quelques minutes plus tard et fait sortir Aominecchi de ma chambre.

 _PDV Aomine_

Il s'est enfin réveillé. Je suis tellement soulagé.

"M. Aomine ? Puis-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plait ?"

"Oui bien sûr."

Je sors de la pièce accompagné par l'infirmière.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" je demande sans plus attendre.

"Il..."

Elle soupire et prend une grande inspiration comme pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Il a de nombreuses blessures à la tête et au corps. Son dos ainsi que son abdomen sont gravement touchés. Il a des côtes cassées et son hémorragie n'est pas encore stoppée à l'heure qu'il est. Il risque de rester un bon bout de temps à l'hôpital."

"Est-ce que sa vie est en danger ?"

"Son rythme cardiaque est certes très faible mais il est encore présent. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est réveillé de son coma que tout va bien. Je ne peux pas encore vous donner de réponse concrète, désolé."

"Je vois. Merci."

Son dos, son abdomen, sa tête. Mourir. Vivre. Putain de merde ! Arrivé à l'extérieur de l'hôpital je m'effondre à terre.

"HAIZAKI JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS CREVER !"

Kise va vivre hein ?... Il va...vivre... S'il vous plaît !... S'il vous plaît... 

_PDV Kise_

Le lendemain (à l'hôpital)

"M. Kise Ryōta, quelques personnes souhaitent vous voir." me dit l'infirmière.

Je suis content, je peux entendre clairement à nouveau. Je prends une grande inspiration, un peu nerveux à l'idée de retrouver mes camarades. La porte s'entrouvre et laisse apparaître toute la Génération Miracle accompagné de Kagamicchi et Senpai. Je suis un peu surpris de la présence d'autant de personnes dans la même pièce.

"Tout le monde... Vous êtes venus pour moi ?" dis-je au bord des larmes.

"Non on est venus pour la beauté des rideaux. T'es débile ou quoi ?" réplique Aominecchi.

Je rigole doucement et essuie mes pleurs.

"Désolé de vous avoir inquiété." je murmure.

"Kise-kun est-ce que tu vas bien ?" me demande Kurokocchi.

"Mieux oui."

"Il y a intérêt !" crie Senpai. "On a un match dans 2 mois ! T'as intérêt à être sur le parquet le jour J !"

"Oui." je souris.

"Ryōta, si tu ne guéris pas je t'ouvre en deux avec mes ciseaux." menace Akashicchi tout en faisant couiner sa paire de ciseaux.

Je déglutis de frayeur à l'idée de me faire couper en deux.

"Kise" intervient Midorimacchi en remettant en place ses lunettes pour la millième fois. "Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tout ça n'est dû qu'à ta stupidité."

"Maiiis, tu es méchant Midorimacchi !" dis-je en me plaignant.

Murasakibaracchi m'offre même une de ses chips que je me dois de refuser car je ne peux pas encore manger d'aliments durs.

"Tu t'en remettras Kise ?" s'inquiète Kagamicchi.

"Oui ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de raison." je souris.

Seul Aominecchi semble rester en retrait.

Après quelques heures passées à discuter de tout et de rien, le temps des visites touche peu à peu à sa fin.

"Bien messieurs, il est temps de laisser le patient se reposer."

Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait presque plus personne dans la pièce. Au final, seuls Aominecchi et moi étions dans la chambre. Je me sens un peu gêné de lui parler normalement après les événements passés. Il semble assez réticent quant au fait de me parler. Je devrais sûrement lancer un sujet de conversation mais lequel ? Rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant. Je finis toutefois par lui adresser une phrase plutôt maladroite dans une telle situation.

"Alors, ça s'est passé comment avec Kurokocchi ?" lui souris-je.

Sans que je m'y attende, Aominecchi s'approche de moi, m'attrape par le col et...me crie dessus ?

"Non ça s'est pas bien passé ! Écoute je sais pas où tu vas chercher toutes ces idées mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! Il est simplement un frère alors ferme-la !"

Je n'arrive même pas à articuler une seule phrase tant ces paroles m'ont perturbées. Au moment où je m'apprête enfin à lui répondre du mieux que je peux, il plaque sa main sur ma bouche.

"Ne...parle pas... Je parle d'abord... Réponds juste à mes questions d'accord ?" dit-il en enlevant sa main avec précaution.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Ok..."

Il prend une grande inspiration comme si ça pouvait l'aider à se concentrer.

"Quand Haizaki est venu te voir l'autre jour, à quelle heure il est arrivé chez toi ?"

"21h43." je réponds avec précision.

"... Et je suis arrivé à 00h30... Donc t'as tenu pendant plus de 2h... 2h17.."

Je baisse le regard mais murmure : "Tu sais d'habitude je ne tiens même pas 1h alors je suis plutôt fier de moi pour cette fois tu vois."

"C'était pas la première fois ?"

"4."

"Quoi ?"

"C'était la 4ème fois."

"Pourquoi t'en as a pas parlé ?!" s'énerve-t-il.

"... Je voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous. J'ai tout tenté, j'ai même déménagé l'année dernière à cause de lui mais il arrive toujours à me retrouver alors j'ai abandonné l'idée de le fuir."

Plus qu'énervé, il respire un coup avant de me répondre.

"Ok, c'est décidé. Je vais vivre chez toi."

"Qu-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Aominecchi ?" je m'exclame, rouge cramoisi.

"Je raconte que je vais vivre chez toi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Passe-moi les clés de ta maison." dit-il en tendant la main vers moi.

"M-Mais pourquoi faire ?"

"Je resterai chez toi pendant ton séjour à l'hôpital pour garder ta maison et après que tu sois sorti de l'hôpital je vivrai avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'Haizaki arrête de venir." conclut-il.

"Mais je.."

"Y a pas de mais, c'est moi qui décide maintenant file-moi ton trousseau de clés."

"...Dans mon sac." dis-je, la tête enfouie sous ma couverture pour cacher mon visage qui ressemblait plus à une tomate qu'à une face d'humain.

Il fouille dans le sac et en ressort l'objet en question.

"Allez je te laisse pour aujourd'hui, salut !"

"A-Aominecchi, tu ne vas pas dans ma chambre hein ?"

"Baka, si je garde ta maison où tu veux que je dorme ?"

Sur ces paroles il quitte la pièce et me laisse comme un abruti sous ma couette. Aominecchi va dormir chez moi ! Dans MA chambre ! Dans MON lit ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH calme-toi petit cœur ça va aller. Respire. 

_PDV Aomine_

J'ai pas osé lui demander pourquoi Haizaki était à moitié à poil quand je suis arrivé... En plus, j'ai voulu me la péter en prenant ses clés mais maintenant que j'y suis, je suis super nerveux. Ah merde ressaisis toi Aomine ! Allez on y va. Je rentre prudemment et me retrouve dans l'immense allée lorsque je me retrouve face à un nouvel obstacle. La porte d'entrée. Raaaaah ! Je suis vraiment trop ridicule, je n'ai ouvert que le portail et l'immense allée dont je parle ne fait même pas 3m de long !

Bon cette fois c'est la bonne. J'introduis la clef dans la serrure et ouvre "réellement" la porte d'entrée. Je referme la porte derrière moi et observe toutes les pièces. J'en profite pour nettoyer la cuisine encore couverte de sang, dû à l'autre enfoiré (pas Kise hein). J'ai fait toute la maison sauf une pièce, une seule porte que je n'ai pas ouverte. Ça ne peut être que la chambre de Kise. Je l'ouvre ? Ou pas ? Il avait quand même l'air de tenir à ce que je n'entre pas. Aaaah je me fatigue c'est pas compliqué quand même, j'entre et puis voilà ! Ou alors je jette un coup d'œil ? Ou alors je n'entre pas du tout ? Ou bien je reste planté là comme un con pendant 3h ?! Bon allez je vais ouvrir. Je vais ouvrir. Je vais ouvrir cette foutue porte !

À peine ai-je le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que mon téléphone sonne.

"Ouais ?"

"A-Aominecchi ?"

"Kise ?! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Ah non je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien."

"Menteur, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"D-Dis tu n'es pas allé dans ma chambre hein ?"

Me sentant soudainement coupable, je m'éloigne de la poignée de porte à grande vitesse et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà sur le palier d'entrée de la maison.

"N-Non pourquoi ?"

"Pour savoir."

"Il y a un trésor ou quoi dans cette pièce ?"

"Non mais n'y va pas !"

"Tu me donnes encore plus envie d'y aller là."

"Non non pardon ! Mais s'il te plaît n'y va pas..."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cache à la fin ? Je vais vraiment finir par y aller si il me dit pas ce qu'il y a là-bas.

"Aominecchi ? T'y vas pas hein ? Promets-le."

"Hein ?" dis-je absorbé par mes pensées. "Ouais ouais j'irai pas c'est bon."

"Promis ?"

On se croirait à la maternelle sérieusement, il pire qu'un enfant de 5 ans. Je soupire longuement avant d'acquiescer.

"Promis."

À l'autre bout du fil, je sens comme une sorte de soupir de soulagement de sa part.

"Merci Aominecchi."

Je l'imagine bien entrain de sourire tel un idiot en me sortant ces mots. Enfin, dès qu'il ira mieux je le forcerai à me montrer sa chambre. Je ne suis pas spécialement curieux mais ça m'intrigue voilà tout. La maison nettoyée, je me décide à partir faire quelques courses. Il fait si chaud que toutes les personnes à l'extérieur sont entrain de fondre. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à subir le même sort si je garde mon blouson. Je l'enlève et le pose dans le salon de Kise.

Vêtu d'un simple jean, de mes baskets et de mon débardeur blanc, je me surprends à être habillé exactement de la même façon que le jour où j'ai rencontré Kagami. Peu importe mes vêtements, je déambule dans les allées du supermarché mais je ne fais qu'observer les produits et les personnes. Contrairement aux apparences, je ne me soucie pas de ma personne. Avant ma défaite contre Seirin j'avais, je le reconnais, une grosse estime de moi. Désormais toute cette vanité s'est évaporée comme si perdre m'avait permis de relâcher toute l'arrogance présente en moi. Je peux me permettre de remercier Tetsu et Kagami pour une fois. J'avais pensé que Kise ne valait rien lorsqu'il avait pleuré mais maintenant je crois comprendre pourquoi ce match l'avait autant affecté. Je n'étais plus le même qu'auparavant et il voulait retrouver "l'ancien moi". Je m'arrête au rayon surgelés et aperçoit à travers la vitre couverte de givre, les glaces que nous avions l'habitude de manger au collège Teiko. Ça ramène des souvenirs tout ça.

D'un coup je me stoppe au rayon gâteaux et vois une boîte de Pocky. Je la fixe un instant en pensant que je pourrais m'amuser avec Kise mais je ne veux pas dépenser de l'argent inutilement, même pour 1,50€. Je sais c'est cruel mais bon. J'arrive au final à prendre la base d'une nourriture " saine et équilibrée" avec de la viande, du poisson, des légumes et des fruits. Les mains chargés par les deux sacs de course je parviens avec brio à rentrer à la maison (chez Kise quoi) et range tous les aliments dans la cuisine en prenant soin de les mettre aux bons endroits. Il est vrai que la demeure de Kise se trouve beaucoup plus près de cette supérette bas-étage que ma maison. C'est beaucoup plus pratique ainsi. Je prends une douche et m'affale sur le grand canapé en cuir avec un paquet de chips dans les mains. Avec une soudaine envie de regarder un film, je cherche un peu partout où Kise pouvait bien cacher ses DVDs. Je finis par trouver une grand armoire avec d'immenses vitres noires opaques. J'ouvre prudemment la porte et à ma grande surprise ou déception, je me retrouve face à tous les albums photos dans lesquels Kise a posé.

"C'est pas possible d'être aussi narcissique sérieux." Je soupire fortement en scrutant l'armoire remplie de sourires de Bisounours.

"Trop pour moi." dis-je en claquant violemment les portes du meuble.

Heureusement que j'ai pensé à ramener mes DVDs. J'en sors un de mon sac. Un porno. Déjà vu, celui-là aussi, ça aussi. J'ai beau étaler tous les films que j'ai pris je les ai déjà tous vu et ce n'est que des pornos. Bon, je vais encore fouiller un peu. Kise doit bien avoir autre chose que ce que j'ai vu. Par miracle j'arrive à trouver des vieux DVDs et des bouquins tout poussiéreux traînant sous une commode de bois. "Comment séduire votre ami ?", " Gay ou hétéro ?", "Mon petit-ami n'aime que les gros seins, que faire ?" et pire "Suis-je performant au lit ?".

C'est quoi ça ?! Kise, tu vas me devoir des explications quand on se reverra. Tes bouquins ne sont que sur des sujets sexuels ! Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour dire ça mais quand même ! J'ai peur de regarder les DVDs mais je me lance, les rassemble et les retourne un par un face à moi. Bon ça ne change rien de ce que j'ai chez moi. "J'ai besoin d'un docteur", " Toi + moi = lit"... Kise, t'es pire que moi ma parole ! Il y a même un porno gay ?! Je suis tellement affligé par toutes ces découvertes que mon envie de regarder un BON film s'enfuit en moins de deux.

Finalement je pars me coucher. Mais où ? J'avais complètement oublié ma promesse ! Je ne peux pas aller dans sa chambre. Su-per, j'ai plus qu'à dormir dans le canapé je suppose. Kise a intérêt à me dédommager.

Le lendemain je retourne à l'hôpital et parvient à négocier un lit dans la maison de Kise. Il me dit qu'un lit se trouve dans le garage et que je n'ai qu'à le mettre dans la pièce à côté de sa chambre "au cas où". Il aurait pas pu me le dire plus tôt hein. Bref, de retour chez lui je me rends dans la pièce d'à côté, j'y mets le lit sorti du garage, le plus simple possible, et m'en contente largement pour toutes mes siestes. Il est vrai que la maison de Kise est tellement grande que ça m'étonnait qu'il n'y ait pas de deuxième chambre. Avec autant d'espace je me sentirais bien seul. La nuit commence à tomber et je m'endors paisiblement.

Les jours suivants, je passe voir Kise chaque matin et je reste jusqu'au soir. La Géneration Miracle et Kaijõ passent également de temps en temps prendre des nouvelles mais je suis le plus présent à ses côtés et c'est ce que je veux. Je sèche les cours et les entraînements mais ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude. Kise a beau me supplier de faire des efforts et me rendre au moins en classe, je refuse catégoriquement. En sortant de chacune de mes visites, je demande l'amélioration de sa santé auprès des docteurs. Tout a l'air de s'améliorer hormis une blessure qui ne cesse s'aggraver. L'hémorragie au niveau de son abdomen ne s'arrête pas.

S'aggraver. S'aggraver. S'aggraver. Ce mot reste coincé dans mon esprit et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Je fais les cents pas dans le salon en essayant de me changer les idées mais aucun succès.

Le lendemain j'y retourne et le docteur m'interpelle dès qu'il m'aperçoit.

"Monsieur, vous venez rendre visite à Kise Ryōta c'est cela ?"

"Oui." répondis-je avec beaucoup d'anxiété dans la voix.

"Je suis désolé mais..."

"Mais quoi ?" je perds patience.

"Monsieur Kise nous a quitté la nuit dernière... Toutes mes condoléances."

Je suis en sueur, je me retrouve dans le néant le plus total, les larmes perlent à mes yeux, ma gorge me pique...

Mon téléphone sonne. Je me lève d'un bond énergique hors de mon lit.

"Un...un cauchemar..."

Je transpire énormément et j'ai chaud. Je reprends petit à petit les esprits après un mauvais rêve pareil. Je n'avale rien au petit-déjeuner, je n'ai pas faim. Je suis complètement ailleurs. Je suis nerveux à l'idée de me rendre à l'hôpital à cause de ce maudit cauchemar.

"Aominecchi ?" m'appelle Kise.

"Hein oui ?" dis-je, un peu surpris.

"Dis, tu m'écoutes ?" boude-t-il, avec une petite moue, que je trouve adorable (mais ça je le garde pour moi).

"Je sors dans un mois et demi, Aominecchi !" reprit-il avec joie.

Piqué au vif, je le prends par les épaules et mets mon visage pile en face du sien.

"Vraiment ?! Dans un mois et demi, c'est sûr ?"

"O-Oui pourquoi ?"

Je pousse un long soupir de soulagement et m'éloigne soudain, réalisant à quel point j'étais collé à lui.

"R-Rien c'est bien."

Rouge comme pas possible, je tourne ma tête du côté opposé à lui. Je pars quelques heures plus tard.

Les heures, les jours puis le mois défilèrent à toute allure. Le jour de la sortie d'hôpital de Kise était enfin arrivé. Il est censé sortir à 9h30 mais je suis venu à 9h00 au cas où. Assis sur le banc en face de la porte de sa chambre, je trépigne d'impatience sans m'en rendre compte. 9h10, 9h12, 9h13, 9h13, plus je regarde ma montre, plus j'ai impression que le temps passe à une vitesse d'escargot. Pour patienter je décide d'écouter de la musique. Je choisis une chanson au hasard dans mon répertoire et la met en boucle. Elle est "simple" mais je l'aime bien et puis ça fait passer le temps plus vite que si je me morfondais. Je répète les paroles dans ma tête, il est 9h23 plus que quelques minutes. Je réécoute la même musique encore et encore jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Il est 9h31.

Enfin il sort, il n'a plus sa blouse, il n'est plus allongé dans son lit blanc mais est debout en face de moi. En chair et en os. En me voyant sur le banc, il me sourit gaiement. Il a encore du mal à marcher mais ça y est, il est là. L'infirmière l'aidant à marcher, le lâche lorsqu'elle me voit.

"Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains Monsieur Kise."

Pas du tout discrète par sa remarque, je me sens obligé de protester mais comme si j'étais aussi invisible que Tetsu, Kise la remercie en rétorquant qu'il le savait déjà. La jeune femme partie, Kise ne bouge pas et s'accoude au mur pour tenir sur ses jambes.

"Eh bien Aominecchi ? Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ?" sourit-il.

Pour réponse, je me lève du banc et le prend dans mes bras.

"A-Aominecchi ?" semble-t-il surpris.

"Baka... Je te déteste.."

Je murmure ces mots pour moi-même et pourtant Kise m'entend. "Moi aussi Aominecchi, moi aussi je t'aime." Je sais qu'il dit ça pour plaisanter mais juste entendre "je t'aime" me fait un drôle d'effet. Je finis par relâcher mon étreinte et il me prend la main.

"On rentre ?" me dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et nous marchons jusqu'à sa maison. 

_PDV Kise_

Main dans la main. Je lui tiens la main pendant tout le trajet ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Aominecchi a l'air un peu gêné mais ça le rend encore plus mignon.

"Dis-moi Aominecchi, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?"

Ce genre de question est risqué car je sais qu'il va me dire "Non pourquoi ?" ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je le connais depuis le temps.

"Bof."

"Donc peut-être un tout petit peu ?" j'insiste.

"...Non."

Je souris à cette réponse. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous sommes déjà devant la maison. Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit mais... JE VAIS DEVOIR VIVRE AVEC LUI !

Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire mais Aominecchi est plutôt solitaire alors bon.

"Ça ne te dérange pas de devoir cohabiter avec moi ?"

"C'est moi qui ai proposé alors arrête de poser des questions stupides tout le temps."

"J'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu changé" me dis-je intérieurement. Enfin ce n'est pas pour me déplaire après tout. Il me faut un moment mais je parviens à me réhabituer à ma petite (bon grande) maison. Je me dirige vers ma chambre lorsqu'on m'attrape l'épaule par derrière.

"Oï Kise, je viens avec toi." lance Aominecchi.

"Mais tu ne peux pas c'est.." Aominecchi me coupe la parole.

"Aaaah comment ça je peux pas ?"

"C'est-à-dire que.."

"Oï, j'ai gardé ta maison pendant presque deux mois Kise... Montre-moi maintenant."

"Hum..."

Sentant comme une légère aura menaçante dans mon dos, je m'exécute et ouvre aussi lentement que possible la barrière nous séparant de mon espace privé. Une boule d'anxiété se forme dans ma gorge et avec tout le peu de courage que je possède, je pousse violemment la porte qui laisse apparaître l'intérieur de ma chambre.

* * *

 _C'est fini pour ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut !_

 _J'ai beaucoup fait souffrir mon p'tit Kise dans celui-ci je sais_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre : Les choses se concrétisent petit à petit entre Aomine et Kise avec une légère touche de KagaKuro (pensée à mon Akashicchi qui va me tuer pour avoir mis son Tetsuya avec Kagami (O.O) !)_

 _J'attends vos avis :)_


	3. Invités et imprévus

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Le troisième chapitre est enfin là !_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres,_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

 _PDV Kise_

Honteux comme pas possible, je me cache les yeux derrière mes mèches blondes. J'ai tellement peur de la réaction d'Aominecchi que je n'ose même pas le regarder. Il est peut-être trop choqué. Je me risque à l'appeler doucement.

"A-Aominecchi ?"

"C'est... C'est tout ?!" s'exclame-t-il.

"Comment ça c'est tout ?"

"Mais il n'y a rien ! Je pensais que tu cachais un truc moi !"

"Ça ne te fait rien de plus ? Tu es dans MON espace privé, MA chambre, MON intimité !" dis-je en dramatisant.

"Mais c'est pas ton intimité, c'est là où tu dors !"

"Et ça c'est pas mon intimité peut-être ?!" dis-je fortement tout en lui désignant du doigt une boîte de préservatifs ouverte.

"Que ?" se figea-t-il.

"Bon alors c'est MON intimité oui ou non ?"

Ne me prêtant aucunement attention, il prend la boîte de préservatifs et l'observe sous toutes ses coutures.

"T'as utilisé tout ça ? Et ben mon vieux t'es vraiment pire que moi ! C'est quoi ta taille ? Attends... Non sérieux ?!"

La tête rouge fluo, je m'empresse de lui arracher la boîte des mains.

"Non mais ça va pas ! C'est pas tes affaires d'abord !"

"Ah ouais et pourquoi pas ? On est entre gars, on s'en fout !"

"Ba pas moi ! Enlève tes mains de là !" dis-je en lui tapant sur les doigts, ce qui n'a aucun résultat.

"Allez Kise passe-la moi !"

"Non j'ai dit !"

"Eh fais pas ta chochotte ! On a couché ensemble je te rappelle !"

Il se tut la seconde suivante, il venait de toucher à un point très sensible. Mon visage s'assombrit soudainement et un lourd silence s'installa dans l'étroite pièce.

"J-Je vais préparer le repas."

Je bégaie mais j'arrive à dire ce que je veux. Je sors de la pièce complètement abattu comme si je venais de faire un match de basket super éprouvant. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas fait exprès cependant j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose pour le moment. Toujours la tête dans les nuages, je choisis quelques ingrédients au hasard dans le frigo et décide de préparer un bento. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ça ne pourra que nous faire du bien.

 _PDV Aomine_

Bon j'ai fait une gaffe et alors ? Ça arrive à tout le monde franchement. Je comprends que ça soit un sujet délicat mais qu'il le veuille ou non on l'a fait un point c'est tout. Il veut qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Désolé mais c'est pas dans mes intentions. Je vais tirer tout ça au clair avec lui. Je descends prudemment les marches d'escalier séparant les chambres à l'étage du salon. Lorsque j'arrive Kise est vraiment entrain de préparer le repas. Moi qui pensais qu'il s'était encore trouvé une bonne excuse. Il a l'air de nous faire des bentos, tant mieux je crève la dalle et je ne sais pas cuisiner alors tous mes soucis sont réglés.

Il est vêtu d'un grand tablier blanc et est plutôt habile en terme de cuisine, j'ai l'impression. Moi c'est à peine si je sais couper des légumes. Comme si il savait que je le fixe, Kise me demande : "T'en veux ?"

Il pique un morceau de poulpe avec une fourchette et la tend vers moi. Je m'avance sans me faire prier et l'avale d'un coup.

"Alors c'est comment ?" m'interroge-t-il.

"Humm... Pas mal."

L'air complètement dépité, il goûte également le poulpe et me regarde avec une sombre aura meurtrière.

"Aaaaominecchi... C'est trop bon ! C'est quoi que t'aimes pas ?" commence-t-il à sangloter.

"Ouais ouais c'est bon."

"Sincèrement ?" insiste-t-il.

"Ouais." dis-je, complètement absent.

Il finit par tout organiser dans des petites boîtes et mets tout ça dans un sac tandis que je l'observe.

"Oï pourquoi tu mets ça là-dedans ? J'ai faim moi !"

"Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va manger ici ?"

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce qu'il fait beau et qu'il faut que je prenne l'air frais pour me rétablir entièrement."

Je me résigne à accepter malgré mes nombreuses et incessantes protestations. En plus de ça, c'est moi qui me retrouve à porter le sac de bouffe !

"Kise t'abuses un peu non ?" je grogne, sous le poids du bagage de deux tonnes et demi.

"Mais je suis malade !" sourit-il.

"Si t'étais vraiment malade, tu serais à l'hôpital je te signale !"

"Et toi si je te saoulais vraiment, tu ne serais pas ici alors arrête de tout me mettre sur le dos !"

"Tu me fatigues..."

Il me traîne dans un coin paumé et s'assoit dans une vaste étendue d'herbe fraîchement tondue.

"Dis, c'est normal qu'il n'y ait que nous ?"

"Ba oui, il est à moi ce terrain."

"Aaaaaah ?! À toi ? Tu gagnes autant d'argent que ça ?!"

Il me sourit de manière assez triste tout en déballant le repas.

"Pour tout te dire, je gagne pas mal d'argent oui mais je ne viens presque jamais ici."

"Pourquoi ? Si j'étais toi, je..."

"Tu n'es pas moi." coupa-t-il. "Je ne viens jamais parce que je suis toujours seul c'est tout."

Me sentant soudain extrêmement débile, je ne réponds rien et m'assois par terre. On prend chacun une boîte de bento et la mangeons en silence.

"Il est meilleur." J'annonce simplement.

"Hein ?" s'étonne-t-il.

"Il est meilleur quand on le mange ici que dans ta maison."

"Merci." sourit-il.

"C'est pas vraiment un compliment tu sais."

"Je sais." dit-il avec un air béa sur le visage.

"Si tu le dis."

Il commence à faire de plus en chaud et comme je suis un peu attardé je n'ai mis qu'un sweat-shirt manches longues. Je tente de le garder par "pudeur", même si je n'en ai pas vraiment, mais le Soleil semble s'acharner sur moi. Je crève de chaud et je transpire de partout. Au diable ma soi-disant " pudeur", je retire mon haut et m'expose torse nu au Soleil, comme une sorte de vengeance. Je m'étire longuement et sens un agréable vent frais. Je respire profondément et m'allonge sur l'herbe. Kise me fixe avec de gros yeux ronds et me jette mon sweat au visage.

"Aominecchi ! Rhabille-toi !" hurle-t-il.

Je réponds avec nonchalance que ce qu'il pense m'est bien égal et que je resterai ainsi parce que je me sens mieux. C'est sans compter sur sa répartie de "mannequin".

" N'essaie pas de t'exhiber comme ça ! Remets tes vêtements ou c'est moi qui le fais !" me menace-t-il.

"Tu peux toujours essayer." lui répondis-je en m'esclaffant.

Ce n'est pas avec ses faibles compétences en combat qu'il réussira à me battre à ce petit jeu. Il me tire par la main, me pousse la tête mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." pensais-je intérieurement.

Avant que je ne m'y attende, Kise s'approche, mon sweat à la main, et se met au-dessus de moi, les mains posées de chaque côté de ma tête et ses genoux auprès de mes jambes.

"Kise ?" me surpris-je à lui demander.

"Je te remettrai ce sweat-shirt Aominecchi." insiste-t-il avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

"Oï Kise tu prends vraiment cette histoire à cœur ?"

"Ne te moque pas." pleurniche-t-il. "Je veux juste que tu sois habillé !"

"Pourquoi ça te dérange à ce point-là ?"

Il ne me répond pas et s'assoit sur moi. Je relève alors la tête, cependant ce que je vois me fait écarquiller les yeux encore plus que ce que je pensais. Il arbore une expression de gêne extrême, il se cache le visage avec son avant-bras mais trop tard, j'ai vu. À cette vision, je me lève légèrement en prenant appui sur mes coudes et lui prend le sweat-shirt des mains.

"C'est bon je vais le remettre."

Résigné à mourir de chaud j'enfile maladroitement mon haut et m'écroule à nouveau sur le sol.

"Kise, tu peux bouger maintenant tu sais."

 _PDV Kise_

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de poser ma tête sur son torse.

"O-Oï."

"Juste un peu s'il te plaît." dis-je dans un murmure.

Je n'entends aucune protestation de sa part donc je reste ainsi. J'entends les battements de son cœur mais ils semblent désordonnés.

"Ton cœur bat vite Aominecchi."

"La ferme." peine-t-il à dire.

Je me sens bien comme ça contre lui. J'inspire discrètement l'odeur de son sweat et mes mains, aux côtés de mon visage, resserrent un peu la prise de son vêtement.

Aominecchi sent bon. On dirait un mélange de lavande et de myrtille. Je me demande si il est nerveux à cause de notre position. Ou si il s'en fiche. Sa voix profonde et grave soupire mon prénom et je monte doucement ma tête hors de son pull pour le regarder en face.

"Tu penses toujours que c'était une erreur ? Je veux dire qu'on ait couché enfin fait l'amour ensemble." demande-t-il prudemment.

Je réenfouis mon visage dans son sweat et murmure : "Je me le demande encore aujourd'hui."

"Ah.." commente-t-il.

"Mais...je crois que je regrette moins qu'avant.."

Je jette un coup d'œil et le voit sourire en silence.

"Je vois." répondit-il.

Après le repas en plein air, nous décidons de retourner chez "nous". Sur place, je me mets à sortir une boîte de Pocky fraîchement achetée la veille, en cachette bien évidemment. Aominecchi, assis sur le canapé, ne se préoccupe pas de moi tandis que j'ouvre la boîte et mets le bâton en chocolat dans ma bouche. Je me poste pile en face de lui et le regarde avec des yeux suppliants. À la vue du chocolat il semble un peu surpris (allez savoir pourquoi) et il me lance un " Non." sec. "Aominecchi est méchant !" dis-je en partant pleurnicher dans mon coin. Accroupi dans le recoin d'un mur, je marmonne des mots incompréhensibles tout en mangeant mes Pocky seul.

Lorsqu'Aominecchi passe devant moi, il s'arrête un moment et soupire longuement avant de m'attraper le visage avec sa main en me compressant les joues.

"Tu saoules."

Il approche sa bouche du bâtonnet, commence à le mordiller et engloutit plus de la moitié de la friandise. Arrivé à moins d'un centimètre de ma bouche, il brise la bâton et éloigne son visage du mien. Absolument rouge, je me répète que j'aurais voulu qu'il le mange jusqu'au bout.

Alors que je recommence à déprimer, Aominecchi me propose de jouer à un jeu, sans hésitation j'accepte avant de réaliser que je devrais me méfier car c'est quand même encore un jeu tordu d'Aominecchi.

"Bon je t'explique toutes les 5 secondes on va rapprocher nos visages l'un de l'autre et pendant ces 5 secondes, on ne doit pas se lâcher du regard. Celui qui détourne les yeux a perdu."

"C'est quoi ce jeu ?!"

Je n'ai le temps de penser à ce qu'il m'arrivait qu'Aominecchi rapproche déjà son visage. Je fais de même, il compte jusqu'à cinq et on recommence la même action en boucle. Je ne sais pas d'où il sort ce "jeu" mais Aominecchi a vraiment des idées bizarres. Lorsque l'extrémité de nos lèvres se touchent, le jeu se termine sur un ex-æquo bien que j'ai eu du mal. Soulagé, je me retire.

C'est sans compter sur Aominecchi qui décide de s'emparer fougueusement de ma bouche. À peine ai-je le temps de respirer qu'il introduit sa langue et je ferme les yeux. Il a l'air tellement passionné par l'instant qu'il nous fait tomber au sol. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, il délaisse ma bouche et descend progressivement à mon cou tout en faisant sauter les boutons de ma chemise un à un. Je laisse échapper quelques gémissements incontrôlés.

Sa main passe sur mon torse ainsi que sa bouche et je le retiens de recommencer en le retenant par les épaules.

"Attends, attends.."

J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle et en voyant la tête aux yeux ronds d'Aominecchi, j'ai du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Toutefois, je reprends bien vite mes esprits.

"On va refaire la même erreur là."

"Franchement Kise je te comprends pas, si tu le veux et moi aussi où est le problème ?"

"D'accord donc je te poserai juste une question. Est-ce que tu n'en veux qu'à mon corps ?"

"Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça.." soupire-t-il, l'air abattu.

"Réponds-moi. Oui ou non ?"

"Tu me fais chier.." répond-il en se relevant.

"Aominecchi !"

"J'ai plus envie." dit-il en se traînant à nouveau jusqu'au canapé de cuir.

Cette fois c'est moi qui vais le chercher. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser ses fesses sur les coussins, je pique un sprint pour s'asseoir pile à sa place.

"Tu fais quoi là ?" déprime-t-il.

"Je veux une réponse."

"T'es sûr de toi ?" me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. Aominecchi me prend alors le bras (décidément c'est une habitude), et me tire jusqu'à l'étage, ouvre ma chambre et me jette sur le lit. Il se met au-dessus de moi.

"C'est quoi ton problème au juste Kise ? Tu m'aimes ou pas ? Tu veux coucher avec moi ou pas ? Parce que même quand c'est ce que tu veux t'es jamais content."

"C'est pour ça que je te demande, tu n'en veux qu'à mon corps oui ou non ?!"

Il baisse le regard et resserre son emprise sur mes poignets.

"J'en sais rien."

"Je vais te dire la vérité. Moi je t'aime, mais si tu ne veux que mon corps je...je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à l'accepter aussi facilement."

Sur cette conclusion, Aominecchi me fixe un instant puis quitte la pièce en fermant la porte. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire donc maintenant c'est à lui de voir. Juste pour mettre les choses au clair, je lui crie : "Et ne va pas dire que tu m'aimes juste pour qu'on couche !"

J'entends un petit rire de l'autre côté du mur.

 _PDV Aomine_

Il m'aime. Bon c'est bien mais...est-ce que c'est réciproque au moins ? Même moi je me pose la question. Déjà suis-je gay ou hétéro ? Je commence à comprendre la présence de tous les livres et DVDs bizarres de Kise. Je vais m'allonger dans le lit pour mettre mes idées au clair. La nuit porte conseil. Encore une belle connerie ! J'ai fait une sieste de 15h à 18h et je n'ai toujours pas éclairci mes sentiments. Il est vrai qu'à 15h il ne fait pas nuit mais bon. J'ai l'impression que ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Enfin le bon côté des choses c'est que l'on est pendant les grandes vacances, au moins j'ai le temps de réfléchir.

Je descends les escaliers en mode "Aomine qui vient de se réveiller" car le matin, il ne faut pas venir me parler. J'arrive dans le salon, passe dans la cuisine et j'ouvre le frigo espérant trouver de quoi me rassasier. Je prends ce qui me tombe sous la main et le mange. J'attrape une petite bouteille d'eau au passage et repart m'habiller. Baskets, chemise avec manches retroussés jusqu'aux coudes et jean. Avec une flemme pire que d'habitude, je cherche Kise dans la maison mais il n'est pas là. Cet abruti a dû se rendre à son entraînement de basket-ball alors qu'il est encore en pleine convalescence. Aaaah, j'en ai marre de lui.

Je me lève, ferme la maison à clé et me traîne jusqu'à Kaijõ. J'entends les crissements familiers du parquet et le bruit des ballons. J'entrouvre la porte et aperçoit l'équipe de Kise au grand complet, lui y compris.

"Bien comme l'entraîneur n'est pas là, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de l'entraînement pour les prochains jours. Allez tous me faire 10 tours de stade, exécution !" ordonna Kasamatsu.

Je m'incruste discrètement dans la salle et m'assois tranquillement sans que personne ne me remarque. Lorsque Kise s'apprête à rejoindre ses camarades, Kasamatsu le retient par l'épaule.

"Sauf toi Kise." dit-il froidement.

"Mais pourquoi ?!" se plaint-il.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas totalement rétabli pas vrai ? Alors tu ne fais pas d'effort aujourd'hui, tu te contenteras d'observer."

"Quoooi ? Mais Senpai je..."

Kasamatsu lui donne un coup de pied dans le dos et fait tomber Kise.

"Tais-toi, tu t'assoies et tu regardes c'est clair ?"

"Oui.."

Kise se fait vraiment martyriser partout hein, avec moi ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Pas du tout. Kise continue d'insister et son capitaine finit par accepter qu'il s'entraîne à mettre des paniers. Mais seulement des paniers. Fou de joie, le blond s'empare du ballon que lui tend son capitaine et part dunker sur un panier. Sa technique n'est pas mauvaise mais je ferais mieux, pensai-je. J'aimerais bien aller jouer moi aussi, comme au collège. Je m'apprête à partir quand Kasamatsu m'aperçoit et m'interpelle.

Après que je lui ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment j'étais venu assister à leur entraînement, il me proposa de rester un peu sur le banc tout en regardant Kise s'acharner à faire passer le ballon dans le filet. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et je réengage la conversation.

"Dis-moi, pourquoi tu frappes Kise sans cesse ? T'es sado ?" dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il m'engueule que je l'ai traité de "sado" mais semble un peu surpris par la question et finit par me répondre.

"C'est amical, j'ai toujours été comme ça avec lui et ça ne changera probablement jamais. Ça reste entre nous mais au fond, c'est lui qui a le plus de mérite dans l'équipe. Lors du match contre Haizaki, il s'était tellement entraîné que lorsqu'il lui a marché sur le pied, il a été forcé de porter une attelle par la suite. Il a beau pleurnicher et faire sa petite nature, il est très sérieux quand on en vient au basket."

"Ouais je m'en doute."

À vrai dire, je le savais déjà tout ça (sauf pour l'attelle).

"Bon je te laisse. C'est bien beau que je donne des directives mais faut que j'aille m'entraîner aussi." dit-il en se levant du banc. "Au fait" reprend-il une dernière fois, "je sais pas si il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous mais en tout cas il n'arrête pas de parler de toi alors évite de trop le déconcentrer." finit-il ironiquement.

"C'est pas comme si je m'en souciais."

"Je dis ça je dis rien." conclut-il en rejoignant Kise.

Il chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille de Kise avant de partir pour de bon. Pas que je sois jaloux mais ça me fait un peu chier, c'est tout. Lors de ces murmures "secrets", Kise se retourne vivement vers moi.

 _PDV Kise_

"Je crois qu'il y a ton copain." me chuchote Senpai.

Je comprends tout de suite son sous-entendu de "copain", " petit-ami". Je marche vers Aominecchi et lui lance mon ballon qu'il rattrape sans problème.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Aominecchi ?" lui dis-je.

"Rien je visite."

Je ris à ce bien piètre mensonge. Vraiment, il n'est pas doué pour mentir.

"Si je mets de côté ton non-talent pour mentir, on se fait un petit match ?"

Il fait claquer sa langue avant de courir le ballon à la main et de mettre un magnifique panier. "Alors je t'attends blondinet !"

Je souris de colère et d'amusement, étrange sentiment non ?

"Qui tu traites de blondinet, sale crâneur !"

Aominecchi retrouve bien vite son sourire plein d'arrogance et je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce en dunkant sous son nez. Il me reprend la balle, je la lui vole et ainsi de suite pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'une heure, nous décidons de rentrer et je préviens Senpai de notre départ.

Sur le chemin, j'assaille Aominecchi de questions et lui ne répond que par de simples onomatopées du genre "Ah", " Ok", "Hum". Je suis habitué donc ça ne me fait rien. De loin, j'aperçois deux têtes, une bleue ciel et une verte.

"Aominecchi ! Regarde, il y a Kurokocchi et Midorimacchi !"

Je cours les voir et Aominecchi se contente de rester en retrait, me suivant lentement.

"Ohayo, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." dit poliment Kurokocchi.

Pour réponse, je le serre fortement dans mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux avec ma tête d'imbécile heureux. Midorimacchi soupire de fatigue et sort une petite phrase cynique tout en réajustant la hauteur de ses lunettes.

"Toujours aussi désespérant mon pauvre Kise."

"Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Midorimacchi." dis-je, avec un air totalement déprimé et blasé.

"Yo !" lance Aominecchi.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda Kurokocchi.

"Rien de spécial on rentre d'un match." finit Aominecchi. "Et vous ?"

"Akashi-kun nous envoie vous chercher."

"Ah ? Pourquoi ?"

"Il ne nous a rien dit." conclut Midorimacchi.

Aominecchi et moi nous regardons d'un air interrogateur et finissons par nous rendre chez Akashicchi en laissant Midorimacchi et Kurokocchi derrière nous. Arrivés chez Akashicchi, je déglutis rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir. Je crois bien que c'est la personne qui m'effraie le plus après mes parents. Aominecchi, voyant mon incapacité à bouger, prend l'initiative et appuie sur la sonnette de l'énorme maison. Une vraie résidence princière ! À peine entrés dans l'immense salon, un majordome nous accueille et nous guide vers le bureau d'Akashicchi.

La porte refermée derrière nous, je commence enfin à souffler quand je sens un vif courant d'air me frôler la joue et atterrir sur le mur. Une grande paire de ciseaux aiguisée a fendu l'air et est passé pile entre la tête d'Aominecchi et la mienne.

"A-Akashicchi." hoquetai-je.

"Akashi." dit simplement Aominecchi.

"Ryōta, Daiki. Combien de temps comptiez-vous me le cacher ?"

"Oï de quoi tu parles Akashi ? On ne cache ri..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Akashicchi était à deux centimètres de lui, l'air menaçant.

"Ne joue pas au plus malin Daiki. Je t'éjecterai sur le champ." menace-t-il.

Les seules personnes capables de soumettre Aominecchi sont bien sa mère et Akashicchi.

"Que cache-t-on alors Akashicchi ?" dis-je en tentant de "détendre" l'atmosphère pesante.

"Bonne question Ryōta. C'est vous qui allez y répondre. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué que vous avez une relation particulièrement étrange en ce moment. Êtes-vous actuellement engagés dans une quelconque relation ?"

"Eeeeeh ?! Akashicchi !"

"C'est bon." m'arrête Aominecchi en plaçant son bras devant ma tête.

Il fixe Akashicchi en essayant de ne pas baisser le regard.

"On a fait l'amour une fois et c'était il y a longtemps. Tu trouves quelque chose à y redire ?"

"Je dis simplement qu'aucune de vos actions ne m'échappe et que si vous osez me mentir je ne vous épargnerai pas. Est-ce clair ?"

"Akashicchi pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ?"

"Parce que."

"T'es pas notre mère Akashi." renchérit Aominecchi.

"Pardon ?" dit Akashicchi en balançant une nouvelle paire de ciseaux dans le pièce.

Celle-ci m'arrache une mèche de cheveux.

"R-Rien." bégaie Aominecchi.

"Parfait. Partez." ordonne-t-il sèchement.

Obéissant au doigt et à l'œil du "grand" Akashicchi, nous partons silencieusement.

Le pied dehors, je prends une grande inspiration puis laisse échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement.

"Je sais pas toi mais moi je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds chez Akashicchi ! C'est beaucoup trop flippant pour moi !"

"Trouillard."

"Tu parles mais c'est pas toi qui t'ai fait couper les cheveux par une paire de ciseaux ! J'ai cru que j'allais y passer !"

"Tu ne risques rien. Akashi sait bien viser. Si il avait voulu que t'y passes tu serais déjà mort."

"Merci de ton soutien."

Décidant de rentrer pour de bon cette fois-ci, Aominecchi détourne le regard et me prend la main. Je l'observe avec de grands yeux écarquillés, étonné de son élan d'affection.

"Me demande même pas pourquoi sinon je vais chercher les ciseaux d'Akashi."

Je ne réponds rien et me contente d'afficher un joli sourire. Devant la maison et après avoir passé le portail, je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte. La clé s'apprête à tourner dans la serrure mais je m'arrête d'un coup. J'ai envie de lui demander. Si il me dit le contraire de ce que je veux, comment je fais ? Comment vais-je réagir ? Bon je me lance tant pis.

"Oï Kise qu'est-ce que t'attends pour ouvrir ? On crève de chaud dehors." s'impatiente-t-il.

"Aominecchi, à propos de notre « relation»."

"Ba quoi ?"

"Je-Je sais que tu n'aimes que les filles aux gros seins et que tu es probablement hétéro m-mais je voulais savoir si...si tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi ! Autre que le sexe je veux dire..."

Sans que je n'en comprenne la raison, il éclate de rire.

"T'es vraiment un cas toi ! Bon tu veux que je te dise ? Le sexe c'est sûr."

"J'étais au courant !" dis-je en m'agitant dans tous les sens.

"Après l'amour ça... Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que je t'aime un peu. Mais juste un peu." reprécise-t-il en voyant mon visage s'illuminer à ses mots. "Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, j'ai dit un peu !" crie-t-il, rouge cramoisi.

"Aominecchi."

"Quoi ?"

J'attrape son col de chemise et l'attire vers moi. Je pose les lèvres sur les siennes furtivement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Dans ce cas-là, on sort ensemble ?" dis-je gaiement.

"Ferme-la sale blondinet !"

"Je prends ça pour un oui."

 _PDV Aomine_

Je sors avec Kise. Le temps que ça s'imprime dans mon cerveau, ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Putain je m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me fasse un sourire comme ça.

"Aominecchi tu veux manger quoi ?"

"Ce que tu veux."

"D'accord et sinon ?"

"Mais j'en sais rien moi."

Il soupire et retourne sa tête dans le frigo. Je sens mon ventre gargouiller, signe que j'ai faim. Entrain de couper les aliments, Kise ne me prête aucune attention tandis que je continue de crier famine. J'arrive dans la cuisine et me colle au dos de Kise.

"Kise, j'ai faim."

"S-Si tu ne me laisses pas cuisiner comment tu veux que je fasse." bégaie-t-il.

"Je parle pas forcément de cette faim-là."

"Il n'y a qu'une seule faim qui existe et c'est en rapport avec la nourriture d'accord ?" répond-il de plus en plus embarrassé.

"Dans ce cas, ce sera toi ma nourriture." lui dis-je à l'oreille de manière sensuelle.

"J-Je ne suis pas à manger."

Mes gargouillements de ventre si incessants ont disparu pour faire place à ma nouvelle envie. Ma «vraie» faim.

"T'es sûr ? Alors je peux goûter pour vérifier ?"

"N'y pense même pas !" hurle-t-il de gêne en lâchant son couteau.

Il se retourne vivement et me fait face. Toujours adossé au bord du plan de travail de la cuisine, mon visage n'est même pas à un centimètre de celui de Kise.

"A-Arrête de me regarder comme ça..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"P-Parce que tu vas finir par me donner faim aussi."

Je rigole doucement et lui mordille l'oreille. Avec une main je défais le nœud de son tablier, pour laisser apparaître ses habits d'ordinaire. Je lui sors quelques phrases «salaces» comme on dit, qui ont don de le faire rougir des pieds à la tête. Je vois bien qu'il est gêné mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à ma merci. Lorsque je suis occupé par son cou, je remarque un suçon.

"Aominecchi ?"

"C'est quoi ça ?" dis-je en m'arrêtant.

"... Je... Tu ne me croiras pas."

"Oï, dis-moi !"

"C'est..."

Putain juste quand j'allais savoir, on sonne à la porte. Énervé, j'ouvre violemment la porte.

"Quoi ?"

Je me stoppe cependant lorsque j'aperçois Tetsu et Kagami.

"Qu'est-ce que ?"

"Je les ai invité à dîner ce soir." précise Kise. "J'ai oublié de te prévenir."

"C'est bon, pas grave."

Je viens à peine de sortir avec lui que je découvre déjà le suçon d'un autre sur son cou et en plus je ne peux même pas savoir qui c'est parce qu'on a des invités. Tetsu nous salue poliment accompagnant Kagami s'exprimant de manière plus «brutale». Le repas se passe sans encombre, mis à part que je trépigne d'impatience. J'ai envie de leur dire de partir, que je puisse régler mes histoires avec Kise.

"Je vous laisse un instant je vais aux toilettes." lance Kise au plein milieu du repas.

Automatiquement je saute sur l'occasion et le rejoins, prétextant également une envie pressante. Je me cache, collé à la paroi du mur et l'observe discrètement du mieux que je peux. Il examine de près son suçon dans le miroir.

"Putain, il en a vraiment fait un profond.."

Il ?! Qui que ce soit je le bute et après je...

"Merde !" peste-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il était entrain de pleurer.

"Je peux pas aller les rejoindre dans cet état-là. Si ça continue Aominecchi va finir par me larguer alors que j'avais enfin réussi à tout lui avouer."

"Kise." dis-je en entrant dans la salle de bains.

"A-Aominecchi ? S'il te plaît laisse-moi t'expliquer, je.."

"Vas-y."

"C'est..." Il prend une inspiration et expire. "Shougo-kun."

"Quoi ?"

"La dernière fois, quand tu es venu m'aider.. Il était torse nu non ?"

"Il t'a quand même pas ?"

"Non non ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, tu penses... Il a simplement embrassé mon cou et a un peu...touché mon torse on va dire..."

"... T'es pas sérieux..."

"Oui je sais j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt mais c'est pour ça que j'ai plus de mal à me laisser aller quand t'essaies de me toucher. Parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai les images qui me reviennent en tête et.."

"C'est bon, j'ai compris." dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. "Mais c'est fini maintenant pas vrai ? T'as déjà porté plainte ?"

"Ouais mais ça sert à rien... À chaque fois il s'en sort indemne..."

"Je te jure que je vais lui régler son compte à celui-là tu verras."

"T'es pas...obligé." sanglote-t-il en silence.

"C'est pas une question d'obligation, c'est juste que je veux lui casser la gueule. Je t'offre une place au premier rang si tu veux."

Il parvient à laisser échapper un faible rire à travers ses larmes. C'est la première fois que je souhaite sincèrement la mort d'une personne. Comment j'ai pu penser une seconde que Kise me trompait (alors qu'on était pas vraiment encore ensemble) ? Évidemment qu'il ne ferait jamais ce genre de trucs, c'est moi qui suis tordu ici. Je reste un moment à le tenir dans mes bras avant de poser un chaste baiser sur son crâne de blond.

"On devrait retourner à table."

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas tandis que j'essuie ses larmes.

"Ça va aller ?"

"Oui, merci Aominecchi." sourit-il.

Main dans la main je l'amène jusqu'à la salle à manger et on se rassoit en silence.

"Vous en avez mis du temps !" grogne Kagami.

"Est-ce que Kise-kun et Aomine-kun étaient entrain de faire des choses dans les toilettes ?" demande innocemment Tetsu.

"Kurokocchi !" rougit Kise.

"Apprend la délicatesse, Tetsu." lui dis-je.

"Bon je veux pas en savoir plus, j'ai juste faim." lance Kagami.

Au mot "faim", Kise et moi nous regardons avant de détourner vivement la tête.

" J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?" s'interroge Kagami.

"N-Non rien." réplique Kise.

Le dîner se prolongeant plus que prévu, Kise proposa à Kagami et Tetsu de rester pour la nuit ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie.

"Malheureusement, je n'ai que deux chambres..."

"On s'en fout, laisse-les dans la mienne. Je viens avec toi."

"A-Aominecchi ? Ne sois pas stupide je dormirai dans le salon sinon."

"Je te rejoindrai dans le salon."

On se retourna tous vivement lorsque Tetsu déjà en pyjama avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche, lança : "Kagami-kun on y va ?"

"Tu perds pas ton temps toi !" Nous crions en chœur.

"Kurokocchi t'as même été piquer un pyjama dans mes affaires !"

"Désolé Kise-kun je te le rendrai demain."

"Non c'est pas grave, garde-le." se résigne-t-il.

Finalement la répartition des chambres fut faite, Kagami et Tetsu dans ma chambre et au grand désarroi de Kise, lui et moi dans la sienne.

"Je te préviens, n'essaie même pas de faire ce à quoi je pense." me prévient-il.

"Non je n'essaierai pas."

Il soupire de soulagement jusqu'à ce que je reprenne.

"Je le ferai."

"Aominecchi !" crie-t-il en me balançant un coussin en pleine face.

Énervé de me faire agresser par un coussin, j'attrape vivement la couverture et la lui lance dessus.

"Je vais t'assassiner à coups de matelas Kise !"

"Non d'accord pardon, pardon !" supplie-t-il tandis que je le plaque sur le lit.

"T'es trop soumis." lui dis-je.

"Et toi t'es trop dominant."

"C'est toi qui es faible !"

"Je ne suis pas faible ! C'est toi qui est trop fort !"

"Décidément je n'ai que des qualités : dominant, fort." je me vante.

"Aominecchi je t'assure que c'est moi qui vais t'assassiner !"

En pleine "chamaillerie", quelqu'un toque à la porte. Une tête bleue avec les cheveux totalement en bataille, nous observe tout en baillant et se frottant les yeux avec le revers de sa manche.

" Kagami-kun insiste pour que vous baissiez le volume."

"Ah ? C'est pas son problème."

Toujours au-dessus de moi, la position était plus qu'embarrassante surtout en présence de Kurokocchi. Cependant cela n'avait pas du tout l'air de le déranger.

"Ça l'empêche de dormir Aomine-kun."

"Eh déjà qu'on vous héberge, il va pas nous soûler en plus l'autre."

"Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin Kagami-kun a dit que ça irait du moment que, je cite, «vous ne baisiez pas toute la nuit»."

"Aaaah Kurokocchi comment des mots aussi obscènes peuvent sortir de ta bouche !"

"Ah ouais ? Et ba dis-lui que c'est valable pour vous aussi. Allez pas faire des cochonneries dans mon lit." lance Aominecchi.

"Hai mais je ne compte pas faire de choses bizarres avec Kagami-kun."

"Ça c'est ce que tu dis." réplique Aominecchi, sans plus attendre.

"Tu penses que je mens Aomine-kun ?"

"Ouais." dit-il de manière franche.

"Je ne mens jamais. Sauf à la Génération Miracle."

"Sale fourbe de Tetsu." dit Aominecchi en riant jaune.

"Hai. Bonne nuit Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." finit-il en se retirant de la pièce.

"Bonne nuit Kurokocchi."

"Ouais."

"VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À LA FERMER CETTE NUIT !" lança une voix rauque et endormi derrière la paroi.

"C'EST TOI QUI VA LA FERMER KAGAMI OU JE T'EXPLOSE !"

"Aominecchi calme-toi."

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tension s'étant apaisée Aominecchi et moi n'avons toujours pas changé de position. Profitant de sa colère passagère, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et lui murmure un "Embrasse-moi."

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire «ce à quoi tu pensais» non ?"

"Ça ne fait de mal à personne si on s'embrasse et puis c'est pas comme si ils pouvaient nous entendre."

"Pas faux." chuchote-t-il après une courte réflexion.

Il réduit bien vite la distance entre nos deux bouches et les fait se rencontrer. Le baiser assez brutal devient par la suite plus doux, plus lent comme si on prenait le temps d'explorer la bouche de l'autre. Et on sait tous que la meilleure en matière d'exploration de la bouche est la langue. Parfois les dents viennent mordiller la lèvre inférieure gentiment. Il n'est pas question de mordre trop fort. Je me sens bien et ça l'air d'être également le cas d'Aominecchi. De temps en temps, on prend une petite pause, on se regarde puis on se réembrasse à pleine bouche. Mis à part quelques très légers gémissements, c'est une activité parfaitement discrète. De temps à autre une main vient se glisser sous mon haut ou vers le bas mais je la remonte en essayant de ne pas trop me laisser aller. Je vois bien qu'Aominecchi peine à se retenir mais il tient le coup pour le moment.

Un peu plus tard, on décide de s'arrêter pendant un certain laps de temps. Il s'allonge à mes côtés et se met soudain à regarder une des photos posées sur mon bureau.

"C'est ta famille ?" demande-t-il en se levant pour la prendre.

"Oui, c'est mes deux grandes sœurs, ma mère, mon père et moi. Ça devait être il y au moins 5 ans." dis-je avec nostalgie.

En me rappelant de tout cela je réagis au fait que je n'ai jamais vu personne de la famille d'Aominecchi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je reste là à coller mes yeux sur lui.

"Quoi ?" s'agace-t-il.

"Hein ? Ah rien rien je me demandais juste à quoi pouvait ressembler ta famille aussi."

Son visage s'assombrit en une seconde et il serra les dents.

"Je n'ai pas de famille."

"Oh enfin que tu le veuille ou non tout le monde a un père et une mère ! Sans quoi tu ne serais pas là !"

"Parle pas si c'est pour dire de la merde." dit-il agressivement.

"Hein ?"

"D'où t'as vu que tout le monde avait des parents hein ? Désolé mais on n'est pas tous chez les Bisounours."

"Désolé je voulais pas..."

Je m'excuse en posant ma main sur son épaule mais il me repousse.

"Lâche."

"Où tu vas ?"

"J'sais pas. Faire un tour."

"Aominecchi ! C'est à cause de tes parents ? Je ne savais pas ! Je sais seulement que tu ne t'entends pas avec ton père, je ne pensais pas que.."

À ces mots, il me fixe d'un regard noir et accélère le pas.

"Tu ne sais rien. Ferme-la."

Le sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mon corps, je cours après lui et le rattrape sur le porche de l'entrée.

"Aominecchi ! Désolé ! S'il te plaît ne pars pas seul comme ça !"

"Casse-toi putain !" m'engueule-t-il.

En se retournant, sa main me claque violemment la joue, sans faire exprès, et je tombe lourdement sur le sol. Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passe. Je sais cependant que c'est très mauvais. Je me relève machinalement et reste assis sur les marches du porche toute la nuit, attendant son retour jusqu'au petit matin.

"Kise-kun ?"

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et fait face à mes invités.

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à dormir dehors ?" reprend le rouge.

D'un coup, je me remets sur pieds et secoue Kurokocchi.

"Est-ce qu'Aominecchi est rentré ?!"

"Aomine-kun ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin."

"Non..."

Je réalise alors que je viens de le perdre.

* * *

 ** _C'est fini pour ce troisième et looong chapitre X)_**

 ** _Je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire le sixième chapitre, je prévois assez large pour poster régulièrement ;)_**

 ** _Vous vous en doutez, le prochain chapitre dévoilera une grande partie du passé d'Aomine (qui ne sera pas très joyeux :/)_**

 ** _Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et postent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer ;)_**


End file.
